Can change be good?
by Pancakes10210
Summary: Max and Fang are the outcast of there school. But when Fang turns popular and leaves Max behind. Max loses all hope of getting her best friend back. Until a new girl comes with a huge secert that will change Max literally. No wings FAX and scales.
1. Chapter 1

Can** Change be Good?**

**I DO NOT OWN Maximum Ride. P.S. Always in Max's POV.**

Chapter 1: My Story

Ok, you know all those sappy movies where the nerdy boy is in love with the most popular girl in school and soon gets a huge makeover and soon ends up getting the girl. Well that's my life right now, except for the part that the nerdy boy is MY BEST friend. But of course Fang or should I say _Nicholas_ didn't disown me at first. It kind of just kept building up because first he stopped sitting with me at lunch, then not hanging out with me after school, then not picking me up for school in his crappy pick up truck, soon not anwsering my calls, and then yes you guessed it bulling me with all the other populars. Like today for insistance all the populars approached me after school and threw water balloons full of tomato juice at me. But lucky for me I don't cry easily and I didn't even wince while they did it, I just kept walking home. But wait I bet your wondoring who I am, well I am Maximum Maria-Rosa Batchelor or Maximum Charging off Batchelor, Geek, you stupid experimental mistake, or Queen of Sarcasm. But you can just call me Max and as I already told you or if you just didn't read right I am a geek. I even have the glasses, pimples, and ugly bunny sweater with matching knee high socks. I even always wear pig tails everyday and I don't even know why. I have also been rated the complete outcast of my school. But a least I had F-Nicholas with me. But last week is when my worst nightmare started when he didn't show up to school, so I called his house and his Mom said he was running a fever. But it had to be some fever because the next day he came into school with Travis and Greg (The two hottest guys in school.) struting the halls wearing a black muscle shirt, black cargo pants, and black high tops. He also looked way tanner then normal and cut his normally long hair up to his ears with his bangs just at the tip of his eye's. I was completely shocked on how much he changed that I couldn't even muster up a saracastic remark when he called me Maxie. But for the record if I did it would go across the lines as "Oh Fangie are you studing witch craft again?" or "Sorry kid I don't have any knifes for you to cut yourself with." But again I was shocked and I felt like he wasn't telling me something too because he had the I-have-a-secert look in his eyes. But he refused to tell me what it was. Which leads us to where we are now, in my room throwing everything he ever gave me over my balacony and onto the beach. Like pictures, movies, necklace, etc. But right when I was all done, I forgot that my step dad Jeb would probably be mad that I littered on the beach again. So I quickly grabbed a trash bag and headed down stairs to the back door and picked up everything and threw it in the bag. Then I started making my way down to the water when I heard someone behind me say

"Are you going to throw that into the water?" I quickly turned around to see a girl with long brown hair with pink highlights, wearing jeans and a pink halter top staring at me with a confused look.

"Uh...yeah." I said confused.

"Well you shouldn't do that because you would be hurting the fish." She said and snatched the bag from my hands and ran over and threw it in a trash can.

"Oh...I guess I never thought of that." I said still confused

"Don't worry know one does...Oh and by the way I'm Cassie I just moved next door." She said and extended her hand. I quickly returned the hand shake and replied

"I'm Max." But for a wierd reason her face looked taken a back but soon turned into excitement and back into a calm mask in about 5 seconds.

"That's a really cool name." She said

"Thanks. But you don't have to pretend to be nice to me." I said with a sad expression and took a step back.

"Why?" She asked taking a step forward.

"-sigh- because since your really pretty, your going to be snatched up by the populars right when you enter school tommorow." I said now stepping into the water.

"You mean like the kids who think they own the school." She asked and I just nodded. Then she started laughing and said

"Me popular, that's the most funny thing I heard in years."

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah, because I smell like salt water, like talking to fish, burp like a trucker, and can eat my weight in veggies." She said now gasping for air and I couldn't help it because I started laughing too. By the time we were done we were on the ground with sand sticking to our hair, just looking at the stars.

"You know, if you want you could walk to school with me and I could give you tips on how to annoy the populars." I said and looked over at her.

"Nah, your to nerdy." She said and looked over at me with a smile when she saw my hurt expression. But then she said

"Just kidding I would love too."

"You know I think I like you." I said and stood up.

"Yah of course you do." She said with a fake cocky grin. Which ended up with us laughing again.

"Hey I'll stop by your house around 7:30 tommorow, ok." Cassie said

"Cool." I said and waved while she walked away. But while I was walking to my room I couldn't help but think that everything is going to be ok for once.

**Ok Review and tell me if you like it so far because I want to know the peoples thoughts on if I have a should continue. Also I am still writing 10 years later so don't worry for those fans out there. But also a little sneak peek about what will be happening next chapter is Cassie will reveal a secert to Max that will change her life forever and really start the story. (Like action and jealousy and stuff.) So Review.**


	2. Meet Nicholas

Change Can Be Good?

**I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. **

** Chapter 2: Nicholas**

I guess today is the day I show Cassie how fun it is at the worlds worst high school. So I slowly got up and made my way to the bathroom and took a deeply long shower. I don't know why but I just love the way a shower can just wash away all your troubles. But I reluctantly got out of the shower and dried myself off, then proceeding to my closet where I picked out a pair of jeans, a long white,grey, and red sweater, and simple white sneakers. I then brushed my hair and put it into pigtails that just fall onto my shoulders. But when I finally put my glasses on, I couldn't help but almost scream because _he _was sitting on my bed with an emotionless mask I knew all to well. I quickly swallowed my scream and gave him the worlds best death glare that could even make a general pee his pants.

"Oh come on Max, don't be mad at me." Nicholas said and started to approach me.

"Oh, are you and your new best friends planning to hurt me in my own home now." I said taking a step back.

"Oh come on Max it was just a joke. I'm still me and I'm sorry." He said softly and took a step forward.

"Oh, it was just a joke. That's not what you used to say when they would come at me. You would always say they were jerks and that know one deserved what they would give out. But your just like them now." I screamed with acid dripping off every word and took a step back until I reached my desk. Which he took to his advantage and moved swiftly over until his warm, tan, muscular body was right against mine. _No bad Max you do not say that about a person your mad at._

"Max forgive me." He whispered with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Never." I growled and tried to free myself. But quickly failed because he had a strong grip around my waist and simply just pulled me even closer. I looked up into his eyes one more time and saw...pain. Just pain.

"Max..." He started but was cut off by

"She doesn't need you anymore." ? said. So I quickly looked over Nicholas's shoulder and saw Cassie with a calm smile on her face.

"What makes you say that." Nick challenged and took a protective stance in front of me. Which some girls would be like OMG I'M BEING PROTECTED BY A HOT GUY! But I say heck no I can protect myself perfectly fine and I can already feel my blood boiling.

"Why would she want a jerk, if she can have a friend, which is _moi."_ She said while extending her hand to me. Which I tried to take, but failed because Nick quickly grabbed it and hissed "I. AM. HER. FRIEND." But then I quickly freed myself from his grip and pushed him easily aside. Then I walked over to Cassie and loped my arm with her's and said

"Some friend you are."

"Yeah, so you should just go." Cassie added.

"Max..." Nicked started but got cut off by me screaming

"Leave...Just leave."

"Fine." He said after a long painful pause between us and walked over to my balcony and gave me one last look, before jumping off it and heading to his car. I then turned to Cassie and said

"Thanks."

"No prob." She replied.

"Alright, I guess it's time we get going to school." I said and grabbed my backpack.

"Wait, I need to show you something." She said.

"Alright, what is it." I asked dropping my backpack and watching as she took a old cup of water from my dresser.

"I just want to warn you not to tell anyone because after I show you this. You'll be your real self." She said with a smile, while I just nodded still really confused. Then she dumped all the water on her arm and just stood there until a whole bunch of bubbles appeared and she was on the ground with a long, scaly...tail.

**OK I hope you all liked the drama and a little action that I added in it and now my story will take off and soon a villain will be revealed. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW AND HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	3. New Me

**Can Change Be Good**

** I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**A/N Sorry I havent been updating. I do sports and drama club and a whole much other stuff. But i'm back.**

** Chapter 3: New Me**

Cassie looked up at my shocked expression and gave me a small smile, before saying

"Now I know your surprised, but take a deep breath and I'll explain everything." I gave a numb nod and sat on the floor across from her.

"Ok, well as you see I am part fish, but in my world I am considered a protecter. Which means that I was chosen to be sent to earth and protect the humans from a clan made of monsterous wolf like things called Likos. **(Wolf in Greek) **Whenever they enter earth they capture and torture innocent mortals with there worst fears and return them to there home dimension. But they normally never get that far because the chosen protecter and guardian, stop them. Except a 100 years ago the chosen guardian was killed by a mere mortal, which made the Court of Magic decide that the next guardian shall be from earth and fight the Likos as punshiment for killing there protection. Which is what you and me are going to do and were going to make them regret ever coming here and..."

"Whoa WHAT!" I screamed.

"Oh yeah...your the guardian Max." Cassie said and started to slide towards me. But I quickly jumped up and started to back away as fast as I could because this couldn't be real. It's not real!

"This isn't real." I stuttered.

"Oh it's real Max." Cassie said while still advancing towards me.

"No this is just a stupid nightmare and when I open my eye's you won''t be here." I said and shut my eye's closed. I started taking deep breathes and reminding myself that it was just a dream and that I'm just _Max. Nerdy, know it all Max. Not a guardian with magical powers that has to kill monsterous wolves._ I took one last deep breath and openned my eye's only to see my ordinary room, with my bed in the corner and the balcony door still openned. I let out a sigh of relieve until I felt something grab my wrist and pull me down. I let out a loud gasp when I started to feel a burning sensation in my wrist and I quickly started to tug at my sleeve. Once I got my sleeve up I saw a black G with gold outlining glowing before my eye's.

"I told you this was real Max." I quickly looked up and saw Cassie standing over me back in her red cami, brown sweatshirt, and black skinny jeans. Then she lifted up her sleeve and showed me a gold P with black outlining glowing just like mine. I let out a small gasp and whispered

"I'm I like you then."

"No sadly you are not a awesome part fish teenager, who can bend water at will, and has a very attractive tail if I do say so myself." She said and flipped her hair with a cocky grin. Which resulted me in rolling my eye's and punching her arm playfully.

"Then what I am drama queen." I said visibly relaxing.

"Well since the last guardian was fire. Then that means you are...light." Cassie said seeming very proud of herself for remembering.

"What does that mean?" I asked now confused...again.

"Well that means you can shoot lightning bolts out, fly, superspeed, and there's this cool cloak in your transformation that when you put the hoad up you go in camoflauge mode and no one will be able to see you. Which me and you are going to have some serious fun with that." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah, one more question since I'm going to go along with this and just hope for the best. How do you know all this?" I asked

"Well in my dimension it's required to know all of the guardian forms for future purposes." Cassie said.

"Alright, what now?" I asked taking a step towards her.

"Well you should transform." Cassie said jumping up and down. _Man this girl is way too happy_ I thought.

"And how do I do that." I asked again visibly confused.

"Oh just do what feels right and go with it." She said and took a step back. How can she act like this is the easiest thing in the world? I mean sure she had to prepare for this her whole life, but I just found this out and it's alot to take in. But man I wonder how Fang would take all this if he was in my shoes. _No! Start to focus and just forget about him. _I took a deep breath and held my wrist when it started to buzz a little. But I didn't let go because it felt kind of right and...normal. I then took another deep breath and heard..._poder arriba _lingering in the back of my mind.

"Poder Arriba." I whispered and then it happened. A flash of lightning quickly consumed me and disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"OMG, you look awesome!" Cassie squealed. I quickly ran over to my mirror and saw a beautiful girl with brown hair that went to her shoulders and cute little freckles covering her nose and the upper part of her cheeks. She also had full light pink lips and tan skin. But the outfit had to be the best because it was a black body suit with a red X reaching from my shoulders to my hips. With small blue boots and a long blue cloak to match. But again this girl couldn't be me because she was way to pretty. But when I moved my hand to my cheek, she did the same thing. I let out a loud gasp and turned towards Cassie with a big grin on my face.

"You were right." I said

"Aren't I always. But were going to have to bask in my glory later because we are going to be late for school." Cassie said sort of dead serious. Which made me quickly deform and say

"I completly forgot about school, we better go now."

"Your right. But not until you change because girl you are straight up hot and are not going to school dress liked that." She said leading me to my closet.

"Thanks for sparing my feelings." I mumbled

"No, prob! Now close your eye's and let me work my magic. But not literally." She said while I shut my eye's, but not before a long well deserved sigh.

* * *

><p>"Ok now you can open them." Cassie said after what felt like an eternity. But when I openned my eye's I let out a loud gasp, which I have been seeming to do a lot of lately. But the reason I gasped was because I looked so grown up and average. I had on a pair of black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a white cami with a gray sweatshirt zipped over it, and a blue jean jacket with my hair laying lazily on it. I turned towards Cassie who threw me my backpack and she grabbed hers and said<p>

"Yeah, I know I'm a genious with fashion but we have to go NOW!" She said and we both quickly ran out of my room, down my stairs, through the door, and we hit the pavement running at top speed laughing until we reached the two big doors that lead into the worst place on earth.

"Are you ready to show the world the new you." Cassie asked and reached for the door...

** Oh yeah it felt so amazing to write this chapter. But now I need reviews and I promise every weekend I will write a fresh chapter, unless I get alot of reviews then I promise it will be way sooner. But anyway here's some advice from deep in my heart...If a teacher is rushing down the hall with a chair over his head, quickly rush to the kid closet to you and push him/her dramatically out of the way and scream "I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE," and walk away hearing the most amazing noise of laughter that follows. (I so did that last monday.)**


	4. School Oh Joy

Can Change Be Good?

**I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 4: School**

**Max POV**

"Are you ready to show everyone the new you?" Cassie asked before openning the school doors. Then everything happened like it was in slow motion, Me and Cassie both started walking down the hall and I noticed many groups grow slient as we passed by. I looked over at Cassie who gave me a supporting smile before walking into the main office to retrieve her schedule. Which then just left me and the many people gawking at me until a student whispered "Is that Max?"

"I think it is" Another student whispered

"Damn, who knew she could look so good." Another student said before all chaos broke out.

"Max what happened to your glasses?" A boy from my biology class screamed.

"No, more like where did she get that jacket?" A girl from my PE class screamed. But in all the questions that were being screamed at me I couldn't help but smile a little, but it quickly dropped when I saw another group of kids walk through the doors and every one quickly became slient. I sliently craned my neck and saw that Nicholas and his new crew have arrived and were quickly approaching the crowd. I started shoving my way through the crowd to get as far away from them as possible before they saw me, but only to be grabbed by my hoad and quickly yanked back. I quickly spun around only to see Cassie's supporting eyes looking at me and for her to mouth _Convenience._ I slowly nodded and went back into the middle of the crowd with Cassie trailing behind me with her hands on her hips. Lissa and Nicholas with the rest of the populars quickly entered the circle and looked around until there eye's landed on me.

"Well look who's trying to fit in now." Lissa sneered. I felt Cassie nudge me in a way saying _Well do something._ So I quickly put on a bored expression and gave a small shrug.

"Well I guess she hasn't changed that much because she's still has that pathetic attitude of hers." Lissa's friend Bridget laughed, which resulted in me taking a few steps back until Cassie grabbed my wrist and made me stay still.

"OH! Max these were the girls you were telling me about. The ones who wear the stripper clothes and wear clown make up." Cassie said giving them a knowing expression. While everyone gave a small gasp.

"Well I see Max has made friends with the new girl and I guess she forgot to explain to her how this school runs. Well since I would hate for her to make the same mistake twice I will be happy to tell you the rules. Rule 1..."Lissa started

"No, it's cool I don't need to know the rules because I really just don't care." Cassie sneered linking her arms with mine. I looked up and saw Lissa and Bridget fuming while Nicholas, Travis, and Greg attempted to calm them down. Then with a sudden burst of convenience I said

"Yeah, so could you guy's move out of our way cause I wanna show Cassie to her locker and I can't do that with the two barbies in my way." Which resulted in the crowd gasping and whispering with out taking there eye's off the scene. While the populars had shocked expressions on there faces, except for Nicholas who wasn't tearing his eye's from my face looking like he was searching for something.

"What did you just say freak!" Lissa screamed

"You heard me! Or are you just that stupid." I retorted and took a step forward.

"I am not stupid." Lissa hissed taking a step.

"Oh yeah I forgot that brains aren't everything for someone like you..." I started and began to walk away with Cassie on my arm, but then quickly turned my head over my shoulder and said

"But I forgot that in your case there nothing." Cassie then took the lead and we exited the circle.

"You may have changed your look Maxie, but that doesn't mean your not the pathetic loser you have always been! And mark this right now that this isn't over!" Lissa screamed.

* * *

><p>Once we were a little ways away from the circle, Cassie quickly turned towards me and said "That was awesome."<p>

"Yeah awesome." I said taking a seat on a bench with my hands visibly trembling.

"Are you ok?" Cassie said taking a seat next to me.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up." I said taking a small breath. I turned towards Cassie and asked, "Will this get easier, I mean you know challenging people?"

"Of course!" Cassie said relaxing a little, "It's not like it's a magical thing. It's completley and utterly a mortal thing, that's why it came so easy for you because your not mortal."

"Ok, well we better get to first period because the bell is going to ring in probably 2 minutes." I said standing up.

"Alright, so what do you got first?" Cassie asked

"Biology. What do you got." I asked

"Uh,...Math." Cassie anwsered while looking at her schedule.

"So I guess I'll see you at lunch then." I said taking a deep breath because I'm not to postive that i'll be able to handle the new me without her.

"Alright then, but remember your powers are still coming in and when they do you'll be tempted to use them when a obstacle gets in your way, but you have to promise me you won't unless i'm there. You got it?" Cassie said turning dead serious and staring intently at me.

"I promise." I said turning around and walking to biology. I really didn't think my powers would come in too fast, so I really wasn't planning on sweating it because I probably wouldn't even know how to use them if they did anyway. Right?

* * *

><p>The bell rang right when I walked into biology and Mr. Daily wasn't too happy about it.<p>

"So nice of you to join us Maxine, so will you please take your seat because I would like to begin class." Mr. Daily sneered. I quickly took the closest's seat which was sadly in front of Nicholas and Lissa and let out a sigh of content while I openned my textbook.

"Alright class who you are sitting with right now will be your new lab partners for the rest of the year and there will be no changes. Now if you will turn your textbooks to page 89 we will begin are weather unit with low and high pressure units." Mr. Daily said pointly. A few students in the back slapped high fives, while others let out rough sighs. I looked over to my left of the lab table and saw a empty seat, which resulted in me sighing roughly too because not that I don't mined working by myself, it's just biology really isn't my best subject and everyone knows that, so I will most likely fail this term and end up spending my summer in summer school...again.

"Alright the difference between a high and low pressure weather current is..." Mr. Daily started until the classroom door busted openned and a boy with blond hair and turquiose eyes walked in the room with a confused look in his eye's until he asked

"Is this biology with ?"

"Yes and who might you be?" Mr. Daily asked. I looked at the boy again and I noticed he was looking back at me with soft eye's and a small smile which made my face turn a dark crimson and look away, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew him. But then it dawned on me and many memories started to flood in my head from swinging on the swings to drinking milkshakes by the river and then I knew who it was and I couldn't help, but gasp and say

"_Dylan." _Just as Nicholas let out a little hiss and said

"_What do you think your doing here."_

**Alright Please review and let's just say this story might have a few flashbacks coming along...just saying. So please review and show me how much you love this story because it determines how long the next chapter is and how soon.**

** 1-3 reviews short chapter (2 weeks)**

** 4-10 reviews Medium chapter. (1 week)**

** 10-... reviews Long chapter (This Thursday)**

**Also Let's just Say Fang might do something he is going to regret in the next chapter (hint, hint)**


	5. Dylan and Fang's story

**Can Change Be Good?**

**I do Not own MaXIMUM RIDE**

** Thanks for all of the Reviews and to anwser a question only one review will count towards on how soon I write, but if you want you can review as many times as you want.**

** Chapter 5: Dylan**

**Max POV**

I quickly turned around and I saw Nicholas glaring at Dylan and by the way his jaw keeps tightening he's not happy. I turned back around only to see that Dylan still hasn't taken his eye's off me.

"Alright class let's all calm down now. Dylan you can go take a seat next to Maxine over there." said as he pointed at me. Dylan walked over and slid in the seat next to mine and whispered

"Hey." After started his lesson again.

"Hey, yourself." I whispered back with a smile.

"It's been awhile." Dylan whispered returning the smile.

"Yeah, you look different." I said noticing how his hair is a little bit more shaggy,how he doesn't have his braces anymore, and how he towers over me by about 5 inches.

"Maybe after school me and you could meet up and catch up a little." Dylan asked.

"Yeah, that would be..." I started, but was cut off by Nicholas saying

"Mr. Daily, Max and the new kid won't stop talking and it's interfering with my wanting to learn, so could you please put a stop to it or better yet seperate them so..."

"Alright Nicholas that's enough. Max and Dylan you have a warning." Mr. Daily interrupted and turned back towards the board. I quickly spun around in my chair to face Nicholas, while Dylan put a hand on my shoulder to try and calm me down.

"What is your problem?" I hissed.

"I don't know what you mean." Nicholas answered and turned towards me with his eye's brightening a little.

"You know what I mean! Ever since Dylan walked in the room you have been acting stranger then usual." I said starting to feel very warm.

"I haven't been acting any different Max, maybe I think your the one who is acting strange because your pratically throwing yourself at pretty boy here." Nicholas hissed pointing at Dylan, who just stared calmly back. But I on the other hand was taken a back a little because Nicholas never talked to me like that, which only made my blood boil even more. I openned my mouth to say something back, but quickly closed it when I noticed a flash of light on my hands. I slowly looked down at them and saw that there was a faint glow of light radiating off them. I let out a low hiss of pain when I finally noticed how the burning sensation wasn't from my temper, but from my hands and how they felt like they were on fire.

"Are you alright?" Dylan asked turning me towards him.

"No, I don't feel so hot." I said and started to stand up.

"What Max can't even handle a little argument with me anymore." Nicholas laughed and turned towards Lissa and then started to carress her face.

"I swear Nicholas..." I started but was interrupted when a giant spark left my hand and hit a beaker in front of the classroom ,making it shatter. I let out a small gasp and looked at my hands to see them full out glowing. I quickly put them in my pockets and sprinted towards the door. Once I was in the hall, I let out a deep breath and leaned againest the wall. But when I finally started to calm down my brain pratically exploded and flashes of images and words flashed across my mind, but one sentence stuck out the most...

_Your lightining runs on your temper, so now you have to learn to control it._

I heard an ear splittling scream and I saw my whole biology class piling into the hall. Another scream filled the almost empty halls and I saw Nicholas coming towards me he was saying something, but it was like my hearing was gone because I couldn't hear anything except for a few more screams. But that's when I noticed that I was clutching my head very hard and that the screams were coming from me. I think I let out a small gasp, but I couldn't tell because the pain was becoming too much. _Make it stop...Make it stop...Just make it STOP! _I couldn't help but think. I started to see black dot's clouding my vision and that's when everything just became too much and I let the darkness consume me and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Fang's POV<p>

I quickly caught Max as she started to fall and held her trembling form tightly to my chest. I looked over at Mr. Daily and saw how shocked he looked and I just said

"I'll take Max to the nurse." Mr. Daily let out a numb nod and started to push the class back into the classroom, but not before whispering something to Dylan and then returning to the classroom. Dylan then started to appoarch me and said

"Mr. Daily wants me to help you bring Max to the nurse." I gave him a slow nod and started to walk towards the nurses office not even caring if he follows or not. I looked back down at Max and saw her still clutching her head and tears streaming down her beautiful face. I grabbed one of her hands very softly and started to remove it from her head. I then just held it while we got closer to the nurses office and saw her start to relax a little more each step.

"So _Fang_ I didn't think you would continue going to school knowing how dangerous you can be. But now I see why." Dylan said looking down at Max.

"Shut up." I hissed

"Calm down bird boy, I would never hurt Max. But I swear if I find out your little group comes into play and makes her in anyway endangered I will kill you." Dylan hissed.

"I would never let them touch her. I gave myself some insurance you could say." I growled and turned towards Dylan.

"Oh, by pretending she's just another person you bully. Well that may work for now, but if they see you have any kind of feelings for her they will kill her in the slowest way possible and make sure your watching." Dylan said

"They won't." I whispered and held Max's hand a little tighter.

"Good. Then I will return to class." Dylan said and started to walk away, but not before turning around and adding, "It was nice seeing you again... brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright Please Review because I really love to hear them and I know I said Fang will so something he regrets, but I moved it to the next chapter because of a new idea. REVIEW REVIEW! YOU GUY'S ROCK IF YOU FAVORITE THIS STORY TOO!<strong>

**1-3 Reviews short chapter (2 weeks)**

** 4-6 Medium chapter (1 week)**

** 6- 10 Medium chapter (Thursday)**

** 10 or more Long Chapter (Tuesday)  
><strong>


	6. The Dream

Can Change Be Good?

**I do NOT own Maximum Ride...just saying.**

** Thanks for the Reviews you guys make me feel happy knowing your reading! You guys are also helping my goal to 100 or more reviews! :)**

**Chapter 6: Real or Fake**

**Max POV**

_I could see the the two doors that led into the school gym and I quickly sprinted to them. I threw a glance over my shoulder and saw the Liko's getting closer, I crashed open the doors and then used my superspeed to run up the bleachers. I then whispered "Poder Arriba" and the all too familiar lightining flashed and transformed me into my guardian form. I then put up my hood and flew to the top of the ceiling and looked at the doors wearily. After a few minutes passed the doors busted off there hinges and in walked the three Liko's. One Liko was tall and covered in white fur with crystal blue eye's that just screamed heartless. The second Liko was covered in shaggy brown fur with bloodstained teeth with forbiddon deep green eyes that matched his torn green shirt. But the third and last one stood out the most with black fur covering it's muscular body and with guarded eye's that could be considered black matching it's emotionless mask._

_ "Come on out little guardian we won't hurt you." Blue eye's purred._

_"Yeah we just wanna play." Green eye's hissed with a hint of determination. I flew a little lower and noticed the black one looking at me intently and throwing me a message that screamed "Why are you still here you idiot!" _

_"Do you see her newbie." Green eye's asked the black one. The black one shook his head and turned his attention to green eye's, who was looking at him with disgust._

_"Your lying aren't you?." Green eye's growled and took a intimidating step closer._

_"Calm down Sean, he knows not to lie to us. He knows what's at stake if he breaks his oath." Blue eye's said and turned his attention to the black one._

_"Now i'm not going to ask you again newbie what did you see!" Sean hissed. The black one stared at the ground and started to look like he was arguing with himself, before he decided to look up and say  
><em>_"She's not here." The blue eye'd one took a sniff of the air and growled_

_"Wrong anwser." He then took out a ancient looking compass and unlocked it's side. He pressed a small button at the side and a small buzz erupted from the compass. I quickly covered my ears when the sound reached me and let out a loud scream before I crumpled to the ground in agonizing pain._

_"Max!" The black one screamed and ran to my crumpled form. He then took my head and layed it on his lap and started speaking soft words to me like "it's ok" and "i'm so sorry" which just left me more confused because why does he care so much if he's trying to kill me. Isn't he trying to kill me? _

_"Oh well no wondor he lied to us. He has a little crush on the guardian." Sean hollered and erupted in laughter._

_"Don't worry boy once you kill her all those feelings will go away and you will get your reward." Blue eye's said reassuring, " It just takes one snap of the neck and she's history." Blue eye's continued._

_"No! I'm not going to kill her!" The black one growled and pulled me closer._

_"Yes you will if you want to keep your pathetic brother out of this curse of a life or will I have to send Sean over and make him swear the oath." Blue eye's screamed and took two quick strides over. The black one looked at me wearily before starting to deform and standing between me and blue eye's. I let out a weak gasp when I saw the black fur leave his body and be replaced with black pants and olive toned skin. I looked up at his face and saw the all too familiar black eye's and straight face that could make me laugh for hours and the soft mass of black hair that would tickle by face whenever he hugged me. I let a choked sound and mumbled "Fang?" _

_"Oh you didn't know?" Sean grinned._

_"Shut up." Fang growled letting his sharp teeth bare._

_"Still very testie I see." Sean said._

_"Enough!" Blue eye's growled while grabbing Fang by the throat._

_"Shut her off!" Blue eye's growled while staring at Fang with a wierd look in his eye's. Fang started to gasp for air, but then quickly stopped when his eye's turned blank and is body slacked a little in his grasp. I couldn't help but think about what he meant by "shut her off" before turning back to the scene that was starting to unfold._

_"Now that's a good boy." Sean purred while Fang removed blue eye's hand from his throat. Fang's blank expression then turned to a pleasant grin with his fang's visibly showing again and his eye's turning into a shade of black and his pupils turning a deep crimson._

_"Fang..." I started wearily, but that's all I got out before he lunged for my throat._

* * *

><p>"NO!" I screamed and sprang up from the bed I was layed on. I looked around the room frantically looking for some sign of a gym or a liko, but mostly for a sign of Fang. I let out a sigh of relief when I realised it was all just a dream. I then looked around the room again and noticed that I was in the nurses office and that Cassie was sleeping sliently in the chair next to my bed.<p>

"Cassie" I whispered and started to shake her so she would wake up, but all she did was turn to her side and let out a soft snore. So I did the only logical thing to do and that was to take my pillow and scream

"CASSIE, WAKE UP!" Then I hit her with my pillow across the face. Cassie let out a startled gasp and fell to the floor and then did a quick scan of the room until she realised I was the only one in there.

"Well, that was rude." Cassie mumbled and scrambled off the ground.

"Hey, I try." I said, getting up too. She then cast me a worried glance and put her hands on my shoulders and asked

"Are you ok."

"Yeah, I'm fine my head hurts just a little." I replied with a shrug because I really don't remember all that much, well except for the dream.

"Are you sure because when I heard you had a huge panic attack in the hall and passed out I pratically sprinted from my class to see if you were alright. Did anything wierd happen?" Cassie asked taking her hands off my shoulders and plopping down on the bed.

"No, I just blacked out and woke up here." I lied. I really did not want Cassie to know about the dream, at least not yet because I don't need her suspisons to rise about who the Liko's really are and creating Fang as a target.

"Alright..." Cassie said with uncertainty in her voice, "I'll just go to third period and see you at lunch. Okay?" She asked.

"Of course." I said and grabbed my stuff off the counter and proceeded to the door.

"Alright Max, but don't think your getting off this easy because I know your hiding something and trust me when I say I don't like lying." Cassie whispered coldly, but quickly put a sugary sweet smile on and exited the room. I let a rough shiver run down my spine and walked slowly out the door and back into the now empty hallway when I saw Nicholas holding Dylan by the collar and him hissing

"_Stay away from her!"_

** Alright Please Review because I really want to hear your feedback! But also here's the deal for this chapter if I get over 10 reviews I will update this Sunday, but if it's less I will update next Thursday. So REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON! ;)**


	7. Lissa?

Can Change be good?

**Maximum Ride is one of the many things I do not own...Curse you JP!**

** YOOOOOOO! Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Lissa?**

"Or what?" Dylan challenged, while trying to remove Nick's hands from is collar. But all Nicholas did was let out a low growl and pushed him harder againest the wall. Dylan let out a low hiss of pain and that's when I decided that they have had enough fun for awhile.

"Nicholas!" I yelled and started taking a few steps foward. Nicholas turned around and faced me, which caused me to freeze and swallow a scream that was threatening to come out. Nicholas's eye's were a deep crimson...just like from my dream.

"Fang..." I asked a little slower. Nicholas then dropped Dylan and took a few slow steps towards me. His eye's softened when he saw me take one more step back.

"Max." Nicholas whispered and started reaching for me.

"Max get out of here NOW!" Dylan yelled. I looked at Dylan and saw that his nose was covered in blood and the bottom of his lip was split. I was about to run over to him so I could bring him to the nurse, when Nick put his hand on my shoulder and turned me towards him. I was about to demand why he did that to Dylan, when I saw his eye's again and the nightmare started to play through out my head all over again. I gave Nick a hard shove towards the lockers and started running towards Dylan. Once I reached him I started looking for anymore cuts and bruises and asked

"Are you ok?" Dylan was about to reply when a low hiss erupted through out the empty hall. I through a quick glance over my shoulder and saw Nick getting off the lockers and starting to approach us. I stood up and took a protective stance in front of Dylan.

"Fang...what's happened to you." I whispered.

"Nothing's changed Max I'm still the same old me." Fang said letting a smirk come across his face when he finally reached us.

"Yes something did change because since when did you ever think that violence was the anwser and...your eye's when have they ever been red too." I demanded. Fang gave a simple shrug and said

"Whatever. Now will you move out of the way or I'm I going to have to hurt both of you?" I gave him a confused look before saying

"Your done Fang! This is over."

"It's not over before I say so." Fang growled and grabbed me by both my wrist and threw me towards the lockers. My head connected first with a sickening crack making my vision blur and me collapse to the floor. I let out a hiss of pain and reminded myself that _pain was just a message,_ before slowly sitting up and rubbing my head. I let out a low gasp when I felt a sticky substance leak down my cheek and removed my hand from my head to see it covered in blood. I guess Fang heard my gasp because he quickly turned around and when his eye's rested on my terrified form they turned back to there normal black like color and worried filled them immediatley.

"Max...I'm so sorry." Fang said in a pained voice and started to rush towards me but froze when he saw me stumble back to try and get away.

"Get away from me." I hissed and quickly stood up.

"Max...please I didn't mean to." Fang stuttered out and started to reach for me. But I swiftly flinched from his reach and ran towards Dylan who was already standing up. I ran into his safe embrace and let him put me behind him, while he put a protective arm around my waist.

"Nicholas...you've done enough." Dylan said softly and started leading me towards the bathrooms. I started to trail a little bit behind to take one final glance at Fang who's face was put into his famous emotionless mask except I could only see the pain deep within his eye's when he turned towards me.

"What happened to my best friend." I sliently whispered and started to lead Dylan into the girls bathroom. But before the door closed I could have sworn I heard Fang say

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>Once Dylan plopped himself on the counter I grabbed many papertowels and started to drench them in water so I could clean his face.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the nurse?" I asked for like the fifth time while I started to rub a papertowel on his nose.

"Yeah I'm sure. Besides I bet if the nurse saw you one more time she probably would think your hanging with the wrong crowd or something." Dylan said with a soft smile. I let out a light laugh and put more water on the papertowel.

"Yeah, I bet I could easily convince her that I joined a gang with this cut on my head." I said with a proud grin spreading on my face and pointing towards the cut.

"You would be proud of being in a gang." Dylan said returning my grin.

"Who wouldn't." I said in a 'duh' tone and started to grab the next paper towel, when Dylan grabbed my hand softly and said

"You know you still haven't told me for sure if you want to hang out later."

"Uh, yeah I almost forgot." I said and looked up at his almost blood free face, which quickly reminded of the fight and I continued by saying

"I will...but only if you tell me what the fight was about."

"I see you still haven't changed that much." Dylan said and let go of my hand.

"I'm waiting..." I said trailing off in a tired tone.

"Lissa." Dylan said plain and simple.

"Lissa?" I asked now slightly confused.

"Yeah, Lissa decided she wanted another boy toy and started to come on to me in front of Nicky boy, which resulted in Nick becoming very angry... at least until you stepped in." Dylan said with a shrug.

"Oh..." I said letting it all sink and allowing a pain of jealously strike inside me, slightly wishing that Fang got in a fight with Dylan over me instead of Lissa.

"Well Dr. Max it's been a pleasure, but I will be returning to my class now and be picking you up at your locker after the final bell." Dylan said hopping off the counter and going to the door. I gave him a soft smile and wave when he exited the bathroom and let out a long sigh and muttered

"_Boy's..."_

** Alright chapter 7 is done my awesome fans and now I will be wanting reviews because I made Fang do something he would regret. I will also be excepting reviews that say hey or wazz up to make it easier on some people who don't know what to say or just want me to know there reading :)**

** 1-3 reviews short chapter (2 weeks)**

** 4-6 reviews medium chapter (1 week)**

** 6- or above (I feel nice) long chapter Monday or Tuesday or even tommorow (hint,hint)**


	8. IGGY!

**Can Change Be Good?**

** I do NOT own Maximum Ride**

** Thanks for the reviews I love hearing your guy's input and ideas. It makes me feel so awesome and so proud of this story.**

** Chapter 8: Iggy?**

** Max POV**

When the final bell finally rang, I ran straight to my locker and stuffed all my books inside. I then took off my grey hoodie and threw it in my bag before putting my jean jacket back over my striped cami. After that I put a comb through my hair until I felt that it wasn't as knotted and locked my locker up. I casually leaned againest it and waited for Dylan to arrive. I couldn't help but start to think about what he had planned for us and where he was going to take me, but I really hope for his sake that it's not a bakery because his wallets going to be spitting out dollar bills for the amount of cookies I can eat. _MMMMMM Cookies._ While I was letting my mind wonder I saw a familiar blond head starting to approach me with a big grin spread across his face. Once Dylan finally reached me, he snaked his arm around my waist and started leading me to the doors.

"So, are you ready?" Dylan asked while pushing a door open and letting me walk through.

"Yeah! What are we going to do?" I asked and couldn't help but smile at his beaming form.

"It's a surprise." Dylan said with a mischievous grin and hopped into his jeep.

"Ohhhhh, No! I hate surprises!" I whined and hopped in the jeep too.

"Oh, don't worry you're going to like this surprise," Dylan said turning on the car and putting it in drive. "Trust me." I let out a long sigh and looked out the window as we passed the school doors and I saw a familar black figure heading out of them, but when the figure looked up and saw me inside of this car he froze. Nicholas started to shake his head and his gaze was pleading for me to get out of the car, but I just turned away and watched the road ahead of me.

* * *

><p>After 30 minutes of me and Dylan singing and laughing to the radio we arrived at North Coast Beach which was swimming with many people. I immediately started to feel uneasy because you see I have never been good with big crowds and the biggest reason is because anything can happen in them. Like for example, I could be easily kidnapped and sent to some government lab to be experimented on for the rest of my life without one person knowing. I guess Dylan noticed my uneasiness because his face became gravely concerned and he asked, "Are you ok?"<p>

"Uh yeah. Just...excited." I lied and put on a fake grin.

"Great!" Dylan beamed and put the car in park.

"So how come you chose the beach to be my surprise." I asked slightly curious.

"Oh, this isn't your surprise." Dylan said and looked impatiently at his watch. I gave him a confused look and I started to ask

"Then what is..." But I was quickly interrupted by a loud thump on the front of the jeep. I let out a loud gasp and practically flew into Dylan's arms, while he just let out a loud laugh and yelled at whatever hit his car, "YOUR LATE!"

"NO! YOU'RE JUST EARLY!" ? yelled back. I decided to look up from Dylan's arms and what I saw was the biggest surprise of my life. It was an all too familar boy with strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes with a silly grin spread across his pale face.

"Iggy?" I whispered with a small grin.

"Yep, I brought him back from boarding school with me to save the principal from having the trouble of kicking him out." Dylan whispered in my ear.

"I heard that Dylan!" Iggy yelled in a singy song voice. Dylan and I climbed out of the car and when Dylan started to reach for my hand, Iggy ran over and tackled him in what looked like a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you man! I didn't think I was ever going to see you again!" Iggy yelled dramatically and started to get teary eyed.

"You just saw me yesterday." Dylan said shoving Iggy off of him and wiping some dirt off his jeans.

"So, that was 24 hours ago! Which is like...15 years in dog hours!" Iggy said waving his hands in a dramatic way.

"More like Iggy hours." Dylan mumbled and started to walk towards me again.

"WAIT! I JUST REMEMBERED WHERE'S MAX!" Iggy screamed and started franitcally looking around. Dylan held the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh before turning towards me with a tired look that said _Will you please make him stop._ I gave him a soft nod and turned towards Iggy.

"What do you mean where's Max! I've been standing here the whole time." I said with a 'duh' tone.

"Nuh uh you are not Max because you are way to pretty and boring to be her." Iggy said putting his hands on his hips. My anger quickly started to boil and the heat in my hands started to return, but then I took a deep breath and counted to 10 because I did not need a repeat of what happened in biology today. Once I finished counting I put on a calm expression and reminded myself that he's Iggy and I tried to say as calmly as possible

"I am Max! I just changed a little that's all."

"LIES!" Iggy screamed.

"I do NOT lie...often!" I screamed back and took a step towards him while letting go of Dylan's hand.

"UH huh! Sure..." Iggy said and took a step towards me.

"Fine I will prove it to you!" I yelled and dug out my bag to find the last present he sent me. Once I found it, I took it out of my bag and pressed the 'on' button and then watched the blue glowing sword come to life. I turned to Iggy and pointed the blue sword in his direction and watched how his face turned to a look of shock and then back to his silly grin.

"MAXIE, IT IS YOU!" Iggy screamed and started to rush towards me. I let out a surprise gasp when he tackled me to the ground and wrapped his skinny arms around my waist.

"OWWWW! IGGY!" I yelled and tried to shove him off, but he just sqeezed me tighter and started to roll around with me.

"I missed you soooooo much Maxie! I'm sorry I didn't believe you baby I just didn't know if it was you or not!" Iggy said and lifted us both off the ground. But before I could escape his reach he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground so that my feet weren't touching it anymore. I let out a loud sigh and said,

"I missed you to Iggy! I forgot that with you my feet never have to touch the ground."

"Alright Iggy, I think Max Has had enough of you for now." Dylan said reaching for me.

"It's impossible for Max to have too much of me, so I refuse to let her go." Iggy said and hugged me even tighter._ When did he get so strong? _I couldn't help but think.

"Iggy you can't keep her." Dylan said grabbing my hands.

"No, Dylan it's ok I got this." I said and twisted my body so I was looking at Iggy's face. I gave him a small smile and moved my head a little closer to his.

"Now Max I know you love me and all, but I already have my one and only true love." Iggy said with a silly grin. I gave him a small nod before sticking my tongue out of my mouth and licking his cheek. Iggy then quickly dropped me and started to wipe his face with his hoodie's sleeve and started to scream

" I HAVE BEEN CONTAMINATED WITH THE MAX VIRUS! I CAN ALREADY FEEL THE SMART REMARKS SEEPING INTO TO MY BRAIN AND MY HAIR BECOMING BROWN! WHY MUST THE HANDSOME ALWAYS DIE YOUNG!" Iggy then pretended to faint, while Dylan helped me up and muttered

"Drama Queen."

"You know it!" Iggy said happily and bounced back up, "Now where's my one and only true love...Fangles!"

A/N MUST READ **Alright I brought Iggy into the mix and now I expect reviews because next chapter Iggy get's to experience the new Fang and let's just say Iggy doesn't take it in a good manner. So I'm going to try something new because I really want to post the next chapter! If I get 6 reviews or more I will post it this Thursday and it will be nice and long! If I get less it will be next Thursday and medium sized, but also just for a little treat if I get over 10 reviews I will post 2 chapters up this Thursday and one of them will involve a look in Fang's head! SO REVIEW!**


	9. He's Died

Can Change Be Good?

** I do not own Maximum Ride**

**A/N Thank you for the reviews I love Iggy too! ;)**

**Chapter 9: He Died**

**Max POV:**

I looked over at Dylan hoping that he would know what to say, but all he did was take a deep breath and run his hand through his hair. So I guessed that meant that I had to handle it and I knew the perfect thing to tell him.

"Iggy the Fangles you know and love is died." I said. Iggy let out a loud gasp and screamed,

"IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" I then walked over to him and put a supporting hand on his shoulder.  
>"I know that's what I thought too." I sighed, "But it is." Dylan walked over to Iggy and asked,<p>

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'M I GOING TO BE OKAY? HOW DARE YOU ASK THAT QUESTION WHEN I JUST FOUND OUT THE MAN I LOVE HAS DIED! I HAD SO MANY PLANS FOR THE FUTURE THAT INVOLVED ME AND HIM TOGETHER, BUT NOW WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? GO SEE THE LARGEST BOMB IN THE WORLD BY MYSELF AND BLOW IT UP ALONE?" Iggy yelled. I quickly walked over to Dylan and whispered

"Let me handle this and why not you go find us a spot on the beach and buy Iggy his favorite ice cream."

"Are you sure?" Dylan whispered and threw a worried glance at Iggy's angry form.

"Yeah, I've learned how to handle him over the years." I whispered with a small smile and gave him a reassuring wave while he walked away. I then turned back around to where I thought I left Iggy to find out that he's not there anymore. I let out a frustrated sigh and started to walk down the sidewalk to see where he ran off too, until I heard some girl scream,

"Get away from my boyfriend you freak!" I quickly ran over to where I thought I heard the scream come from and found Iggy fuming at a short girl with blonde hair clutching a tall man's hand who seemed has frightened as the girl was.

"WHY DO YOU GET TO HAVE HAPPINESS AND LOVE WITH THIS MAN, WHEN ALL I SEEM TO GET IS TOUGH LOVE WITH AN EMOTIONLESS WRECK!" Iggy yelled.

"I don't even know what your talking about!" The girl screamed back. I quickly ran over and grabbed Iggy from behind and said to the girl,

"I'm so sorry about him. He's having a hard day." The girl let out a frustrated huff and stomped away with her boyfriend trailing behind.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT WALK AWAY FROM THE ONLY PERSON THAT'S EVER PROBABLY TOLD YOU THE TRUTH ABOUT LOVE! BUT ALSO FROM PROBABLY THE ONLY PERSON THAT'S GOING TO TELL YOU THAT THOSE JEANS AREN'T WORKING FOR YOU NO MATTER WHAT THAT LOW LIFE TOLD YOU..." Iggy hollered at her retreating form until I quickly put my hand over his mouth and lead him to the nearest bench.

"Iggy why did you bother those two innocent people?" I said softly while making him sit down.

"I don't know." Iggy whispered and turned his head away from me.

"Iggy tell the truth." I whispered calmly and took a seat next to him.

"...Cause the girl didn't have good taste in clothes." Iggy mumbled.

"Iggy..."I warned. Iggy gave me a nervous glance before letting out a long sigh.

"Ugh...Fine...It was mostly because they were the first happy couple I saw." Iggy admitted and put his head in his hands. I gently moved his hands away from his face and made him look at me before saying

"Iggy I know you and Fang were best friends and that you had so many plans for the two of you, but you have to understand that these things happen and it's out of our control."

"I know." Iggy mumbled and nodded his head.

"Also it's not like you lost everyone because you still have me and I would be happy to do some of the those plans with you." I said with a reassuring smile.

"REALLY!" Iggy beamed and jumped off the bench.

"Sure." I laughed. Iggy grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bench and with a loud laugh said,

"Well forget Fang than because you and me Maxie are going to have a ton more fun!" Iggy was practically jumping up and down with excitement while he told me all of his plans while we were heading back towards the beach.

"Then we will jump out of the plane and you'll throw me the hydro bombs, while you carefully take out the feathers and..." Iggy started to explain, but suddenly stopped and froze. I turned in the direction he froze in and let out a loud gasp because Fang, Lissa, Travis, and Greg were under a huge umbrella down the beach. I tried to grab Iggy's hand and lead him to where I saw a smiling Dylan waiting for us, but he just shoved me aside and screamed

"FANGLES YOU ARE ALIVE!"

"Iggy stop!" I said trying to reach him, but he just sprinted down the beach to where a group of confused popular's were sitting and completely ignored my plead. I put my head in my hands when I saw him pounce on Fang with a bone crushing hug and heard him say how he thinks he changed into a hot version of himself for the better. I felt a pair of hands wrap around waist and pull me into there chest. I spun around and saw Dylan's smiling face beaming down at me with reassuring eye's that immediately filled me with warmth. I buried my head in his chest and mumbled,

"What I'm I going to do?"

"I'm not sure." Dylan replied while burying his face in my hair. I had to admit that this was a pretty sweet moment until I heard Iggy scream,

"MAXIE STOP HUGGING DYLAN AND COME OVER HERE AND SEE HOW ALIVE FANGLES IS!" I looked over Dylan's shoulder to see a very happy Iggy clutching a smirking Fang who was watching Lissa, Travis, and Greg carry over a bucket full of sand getting ready to dump on Iggy. I let out a surprised gasp and quickly shoved Dylan aside. I then started to sprint down the beach to where Iggy was and hoping that I would make it in time, but I could tell at the rate I was going it would be a slim chance. I tried to remember the powers Cassie explained to me, but I kept coming short on one. _Light, Camouflage, Flight, and...and...and...sp...spe...SPEED! _I then felt a rush of wind hit me and I opened my eye's to see everything becoming a blur except for my destination which was Iggy. If I wasn't in a rush I would so be enjoying this and seeing how far I could get, but those thoughts quickly left me when I saw Travis and Greg getting ready to dump the sand on Iggy and Fang shoving Iggy towards it. With one final burst of speed I made it over to Iggy and shoved him out of the way before the sand could hit him, but sadly I wasn't as lucky. My eye's were the first to feel the sand and I couldn't help but cry out at the burning sensation that was happening in them. Iggy let out a surprised gasp when he saw me covered head to toe with sand and quickly ran over to me and asked,"Oh my gosh, Max are you ok?"

"Yeah...I've had worse happen to me." I said while spitting sand out of my mouth and giving him a weak nod.

"I can't believe you would do that for me." Iggy said slightly surprised.

"That's what best friends are for." I laughed. Iggy put me in a gentle hug and gave Fang his best glare over my shoulder.

"Well looks like Maxine is making more pathetic friends." Lissa sneered at me. I was about to open my mouth and say something back, but Iggy quickly stopped me by hissing back,

"Well at least her Daddy doesn't have to buy her fake friends so he doesn't have to put up with her." Lissa let out a loud gasp and ran over to Fang and screamed,

"Do something!"

"Yeah Nicholas, do something." I said while letting go of Iggy. Fang took a few strides over to us and looked over my sand covered form, before hissing

"Why not you _freaks_ leave before I have to do something to make you regret coming over here."

"You mean like you did earlier." I said remembering how he through me against the lockers. Nicholas flinched a little at the memory before changing it to a simple shrug. But Iggy let his eye's go wide and let his mouth become a gaped and looked at him with pure shock.

"I told you the Fang you know and love is died." I whispered sadly.

"I guess you were right." Iggy agreed while walking back towards Dylan. I gave Fang one last glare before going after Iggy and back towards Dylan.

"Oh my gosh are you guy's ok?" Dylan said when he saw a sand covered me and a whimpering Iggy coming up to him.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"I'm so sorry you guy's because the beach was my idea and I just wanted to let you guy's have a fun afternoon together, but I guess it took a turn for the worst." Dylan apologized with a sad face.

"No, Dylan it's okay." I said walking over to him and putting my hand on his shoulder.

"YEAH THERE'S PLENTY OF TIME LEFT AND WE CAN STILL HAVE A FUN FILLED AFTERNOON IN 2 HOURS!" Iggy beamed while throwing his shirt off.

"Really?" Dylan asked while throwing his shirt off too.

"Yeah, but we are going to have to clean Max up first." Iggy said looking me up and down. I gave him a confused look before I felt Dylan remove my jacket while Iggy picked me up and threw me over his shoulder before sprinting towards the water.

"IGGY! NO PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed and started to struggle in his hold.

"Oh I will." Iggy yelled back and that's when I felt his arms release me and my body connect with ice cold water.

** Alright PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T WORRY FANG IS NOT GOING TO BE MEAN FOREVER BECAUSE THAT WOULD MAKE ME SAD TOO. ;)**

** 1-3 Reviews 2 weeks.**

** 4-6 Reviews 1 week.**

** 8 reviews This Sunday and some of it in Fang's POV! SO REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	10. Surprises

Can Change Be Good

**I DO NOT OWN...Maximum Ride :(**

**A/N Alright I just have to praise you guy's on how awesome you are because of how many reviews I got and that's why my present to you is...FANG! ALL WRAPPED UP WITH A PRETTY BOW :) Alright maybe not literally wrapped up, but he does reveal his feelings a little.**

** Chapter 10: **Surprises

Max POV:

Alright after a lot of swimming, eating, and racing I am finally on my way home. Not that I didn't have fun spending my afternoon with Iggy and Dylan, it's just two guy's can really exhaust you.

"Hey are you tired?" Dylan asked while looking over at my sleepy form.

"Yeah..." I said letting my eye's start to droop.

"Here," Dylan whispered while pulling me into his warm side, "If I do say so myself I can make a pretty good pillow."

"Thanks." I said enjoying his warmth when I snuggled into his neck.

"Did you have fun today?" Dylan asked smiling at my touch.

"Yeah, except when Iggy got chased by that group of girls for pretending to be a sea monster." I said giving a small laugh at the memory.

"That was kind of funny...especially when they tackled him." Dylan agreed while pulling into his driveway and turning the gas off.

"Well thanks for the ride back." I said while starting to pull away from him, but he just grabbed my waist and tugged me closer.

"You know I could just drive you back to you're house." Dylan whispered in my ear sending a tingle down my spine.

"I only live three houses down." I said back.

"Yeah, I know...I was just looking for an excuse not to say goodbye yet." Dylan admitted. I couldn't stop the light blush from reaching my cheeks when I felt Dylan's hot breath on my neck. I decided to look up from Dylan's shoulder and I saw his beautiful eye's looking back down at me. I then noticed him starting to lean in and I couldn't help but lean in too. I then started to shut my eye's and let my heart do the the rest when a loud _BEEP! BEEP! _Erupted in the night, followed by bright headlight's filling the car. I quickly opened my eye's and moved away from Dylan when I heard an all too familiar voice yell,

"HEY DYLWEED MOVE YOUR CAR SO I CAN PARK IN THE DRIVEWAY!" Dylan let out an angry sigh and mumbled,

"I'm going to kill Nick."

"You know maybe I should just go." I said while pushing the door open and stepping out into the crisp, night air.

"No, Max wait..." Dylan started while trying to reach for me.

"No, I have to go, but thanks for the ride." I interrupted while shutting the car door and walking towards the sidewalk,but I quickly put on the super speed when I felt Fang's hard gaze on my retreating form. Once I reached my back door and started to pull out my key, I heard an ear splitting scream from a voice that sounded slightly familiar and that's when it hit me.

"Cassie." I whispered while dropping my key's.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang's POV:<strong>

I quickly slammed my bedroom door shut and made my way through the darkness to my bed. Once I found it, I immediately collapsed into it and let out a frustrated sigh. I mean I've seen Max and Dylan before together and it didn't used to bother me, but now I just can't help the pain in my chest from rising whenever there near and how I just want to rip pretty boy's face off when he touches her. I let out another sigh and started to close my eye's and let my mind drift from this hard life...

_I opened my eye's to see that i'm laying in a dark forest surrounded by giant trees, dead grass, and many shadows. I could also smell a faint scent of pine and oil traveling through the air._

_ "Where I'm I?" I whispered to myself. I started to stand up and dust the dirt off my pant's when I noticed a small figure standing in the tree's. I squinted my eye's to get a better look and I saw that the figure was a girl with chocolate brown eye's and beautiful brown hair to match. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, a white sweatshirt, and black converse. The girl noticed I was looking at her and met my eye's before letting out a small giggle and turning around and running deeper into the forest._

_"No! Wait!" I yelled and started to go after her. I didn't know where I was going and all I could hear was that girls soft giggles ringing through the trees. I kept running until I reached a clearing and saw the girl standing in the middle of it._

_"Hey!" I yelled and watched how the girl spun around. When the girl faced me I couldn't help but gasp because that girl was...Max._

_"Hey yourself." Max said with a smile. I easily returned the smile while starting to walk towards her annd remembering how this is just like old times, but that's when everything went wrong. A huge circle of fire erupted around Max and I, while smoke quickly started to fill the air. I started to run towards Max, but quickly froze when a hooded figure emerged behind her._

_"MAX BEHIND YOU!" I screamed. Max let out an ear piercing scream when the figure wrapped an arm around her neck._

_"Fang don't let it get me." Max pleaded with tears in her eye's. I started to walk towards her again, but I was too late because the figure quickly snapped Max's neck and she immediately became limp._

_"MAX!" I screamed while falling to my knees. The figure threw Max to the ground and I couldn't help but look at her lifeless eye's. Those sweet eye's that I could always read and loved to watch light up when I would pay her a surprise visit._

_"Now that it's just the two of us we need to talk." The hooded figure demanded._

_"What makes you think I would talk to you?" I spat out while starting to stand up._

_"Well, if you don't want me to do this in real life you will listen." The hooded figure replied easily. I looked back at Max's body and then back at the figure._

_"Go on." I hissed._

_"Well as you know you have a very important job that involves young Max here and her safety," The hooded figure said while gesturing to Max before continuing,"But I can tell that you haven't been doing a good job-"_

_"I've been doing a fine job." I interrupted._

_"By bullying her." The hooded figure said while approaching me._

_"I haven't been bullying her." I hissed through clenched teeth._

_"Now we could waste time arguing or I can just get to the point because I don't have much time. As you know Max is a very important weapon and needs protecting, which involves you looking for the people trying to hurt her.." The hooded figure whispered._

_"I know that!" I snapped._

_"But, I just wanted to point out that there's a bigger danger among us and that you have to find the person who's trying to kill her soon or this world will come to an end." The figure growled and started to fade away._

_"Wait, where do I look?" I yelled watching everything start to fade._

_"I can't tell you that, but I can tell you it's not who you think it is..." The figure replied and that's when everything went black._

** ALRIGHT FANG HAD A SPOOKY DREAM AND WE LEARNED A LITTLE BIT MORE ABOUT HIM. SO REVIEW PLEASE BECAUSE I LOVE HEARING YOU.**_  
><em>

** 1-3 reviews 2 weeks**

** 4-6 reviews next week.**

** 6-10 This Thursday.**

** 10 or above Tuesday.**

** Oh did I forget to mention a new character will be being added or maybe even two in the next chapter? Oops must have forgot.**


	11. CASSIE!

Can Change Be Good?

I do not own Maximum Ride

Chapter 11: CASSIE!

Max POV:

I quickly ran down my steps and towards the beach really hoping that Cassie was just playing with me, but when a another scream erupted in the night it only made me pump my legs faster and scream,

"CASSIE! I'M COMING!" But once I reached the beach I quickly froze. A black like shadow was swirling around an unconscious Cassie and looking like it was ready to end her. So I did the only thing I could think of, which was to grab the nearest stone and chuck it at it's dark form. I then started to move my arms wildly and yell,

"HEY, TALL, DARK, AND UGLY COME GET ME!" The dark shadow slowly turned towards my direction and lifted it's hand. A confused look appeared on my face, but quickly turned to surprise when a black orb like energy shot out of it's palm and started coming towards me. I quickly dodged away from the orb and watched it explode when it hit the trash can on contact. I turned my attention back at the shadow to see it raising it's hand again and then shooting a another orb out. I quickly did a flip over the orb before it could make contact with me and saw it land on an umbrella creating another explosion.

"Alright now your making me mad." I said feeling the anger bubbling up inside be. I then felt a familiar heat radiating off my hands and that's when I remembered. I turned towards the waiting shadow with a smug smirk on my face and said,

"Okay you want to play, let's play. PODER ARRIBA!" A familiar flash of light covered my body before fading back into the night. I silently praised myself for doing it right before getting into a fighting stance. The shadow then moved away from Cassie and started barreling towards me. I quickly jumped over it and spun my leg around waiting for it to make contact, but when it never came I quickly turned around and threw my fist at it instead. But all that happened was my fist going straight through it and then it grabbing me by the arms and throwing me across the beach. My arms connected first with the cold, hard sand and then followed by the rest of my body with a sickening _thud._ I let out a low moan before slowly picking myself up and letting my injuries continue to heal, but I also saw the dark shadow coming towards me again and this time faster. I used my super speed to dodge away from the shadow and started running down the beach. I threw a glance over my shoulder to see the shadow already gaining on me and I knew I was running out of time. I started to think about how I can't touch it, but it can touch me and how it can shoot out orbs from it's palms making whatever they touch explode. Which made me think of how I made that beaker explode in biology today..._THAT'S IT! _I thought. I quickly turned around and started leading it back towards Cassie. Once I reached her unconscious form, I spun around and stopped. The dark shadow stopped too, but only a few inches away and it looked like it was waiting to see what I was going to do.

"You know," I started casually, "I just started learning a little bit about weather in my biology class here and I learned how dark clouds don't mix well with light. So why not you help me test that theory." I finished and lifted up my hands. I then imagined the glowing balls of light forming on both of them and when I looked down I saw them radiating off my hands and in one fluent motion I threw them at the shadow. The shadow quickly recoiled when the balls hit him and let out a loud screech when the light exploded, but when the light disappeared so did he. I stood in shock for a few seconds before letting out a loud hoot and throwing my fist in the air.

"Well it took you long enough." ? said. I quickly spun around and saw Cassie standing up with her hands on her hips and a knowing expression on her face.

"What?" I asked confused and wondering how she's okay.

"What do you mean 'what?'" Cassie asked and started to walk towards me too.

"What I mean is how are you not unconscious and why were you timing me?" I asked now frustrated.

"Oh...that." She said with a soft nod.

"Yeah, that." I repeated.

"Well you see this was all a test and you just passed." Cassie beamed happily.

"What do mean this was all a test!" I yelled while throwing mine hands in the air.

"Well I wanted to see how well your powers were developing, so I made this test to check. Which by the way they are developing just fine." She said and gave me a cheerful hug. But I just shrugged her off and took a few steps back.

"Okay so instead of asking me 'Hey how are your powers developing?' YOU MADE ME BELIEVE THAT A SHADOW WAS GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed.

"Yes." She said simply. I let out a frustrated sigh and ran my hands angrily through my hair before looking back at her and seeing a sad expression on her face. My frustration then melted away and was replaced with guilt, so I walked over to her and whispered calmly,

"Look I didn't mean to yell at you, but you just made me nervous you know."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm sorry Max." Cassie said and gave me another hug which I easily returned. Once we released each other of the hug, the night became filled with a calming silence and we just looked out at the water. But then a new question filled my mind and I couldn't help but ask

"How did you make that shadow appear?"

"Oh, there was no shadow." Cassie answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked and turned towards her.

"It wasn't really there." Cassie answered acting like it was the normal-est thing in the world.

"How?" I asked feeling like the old Fang when he was only a man of few words.

"Because I made you think it was there." Cassie said turning towards me, but before I could ask how she made me think that, she put her hand on my lips and answered,

"I can create illusions."

**Sorry I know I said there would be a new character, but I didn't think this chapter was going to be this long. So I promise the next chapter will be where the new character enters and I will try to get a little more Fax started. One more thing I love you guy's for reviewing and I will either get the next chapter up Thursday or Sunday depending if I have internet or not. But I would still love for you guy's to REVIEW and make my day super happy! SO REVIEW! **

** P.S. Do you think it should be an awkward FAX moment or a sweet one?**


	12. Tinkerbell Isn't Pleasant Too Live With

**Can Change Be Good?**

**I do not own Maximum Ride...just putting that out there.**

** Chapter 12: TinkerBell Isn't Pleasant Too Live With.**

** MAX POV:**

_Beep, Beep...Beep,Beep...Beep,Beep!_

"Ugh..." I moaned before moving my hand over my alarm and pressing the off button. I then slowly leaned up in my bed and propped myself up on the back of my elbows before reading my alarm clock which read 8:00am. I let out another moan and rolled my head back,before wondering why my alarm clock was set to 8:00am on a Saturday. I threw a glance at my door and noticed a sticky note attached to it. I slowly got out of my bed and raised my eyebrows at the sticky note before start to approaching it._ How did a sticky note get on my door? _I couldn't help but think before ripping it off. I then started to read the sticky note and it read

_Morning Maxie,_

_ Sorry I couldn't be here to wake you up in person, but I thought that would have been a little creepy. So I decided to break in your house instead and set your alarm so you can start TRAINING! Cause you know those powers aren't going to get stronger by themselves silly! But I will probably be by later to see if you made any process and I'll bring the books too.  
><em>

_ Love, Cassie XOXOX_

"Why, Cassie?" I mumbled, before throwing the note away. Well if your wondering why Cassie had to leave me a note that said to basically begin training, it is because last night Cassie gave me a long speech about how if you strengthen your body physically and mentally your powers will flow better. Which made me ask ** many** questions and all Cassie told me was to start exercising more and reading old books about the other protectors, so I can learn about my past and succeed in this job. Which just made me more frustrated, so I just went home. Which is the main reason I am up at 8:00am on a Saturday. So after changing into a pair of black yoga shorts, white tank top, a sky blue hoodie, and a pair of running shoes, I decided to head out and go for a run._ What I do for friends...I thought._

* * *

><p>After about four miles I decided to remove my headphones and just enjoy the sounds of nature while I finished my run. But once I reached the playground by downtown I quickly regretted that decision.<p>

"OH MAXIE! MRS. SPORTY! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" I slowly spun around and saw Iggy waving at me with a silly grin spread across is face. I slowly crossed the street and made my way over to Iggy before asking,

"Iggy what are you doing at a playground this early?"

"Babysitting." Iggy said cheerfully before stepping sideways and revealing a blond haired boy that couldn't be more then nine behind him. I gave a small smile at the little guy before whispering to Iggy,

"Who is this?"

"THIS MY MAXIE-PAD IS THE GASMAN OR GAZZY IF YOU PREFER! HE ENJOY'S MAKING BOMBS AND EATING BIZARRE FOODS WITH ME AND IS MY NEW BEST FRIEND!" Iggy announced and wrapped an arm around Gazzy's shoulder.

"First of all Iggy I thought I was your best friend and second of all he's nine." I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well my silly jealous brunette first of all you are my best GIRL friend and Gazzy is my best GUY friend which still makes you one of my best friends. And second of all, so what if the Gasman here is only nine because he still is the best-est friend ever and can be very mature for his age." Iggy explained. I let out a soft sigh and shook my head because knowing Iggy he will be happy with anybody and doesn't care what people think. So I stuck out my hand at Gazzy and said,

"Hi, I'm Max."

"Hi, Max." Gazzy said and shook my hand with a big smile. I easily returned the smile and looked up at Iggy who seemed very proud of himself and was giving me a satisfied nod. I then noticed Gazzy lean over to Iggy and I heard him whisper,

"She's really pretty."

"I know...but don't get any ideas." Iggy said sternly before returning to his smiling self. I let out a soft laugh and asked,

"So is it just you guy's here then."

"Yup, except for Gazzy's sister." Iggy said while Gazzy nodded in agreement beside him.

"Oh really, how old is she?" I asked Iggy conversationally.

"She just turned six." Iggy said. I then started to look around the park, but saw nobody else around.

"Uh Iggy where is she?" I asked him.

"Playing like the angel she is in the sandbox." Iggy answered with a proud smile.

"YOU LEFT A SIX YEAR OLD ALONE IN THE SANDBOX!" I screamed while letting my eye's start to widen.

"Maxie, Maxie, Maxie...don't worry I have everything under control." Iggy said calmly while taking Gazzy's hand.

"Oh yeah, turn around." I said looking at the empty sandbox. Iggy gave me a small smile before turning around and looking at the sandbox.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Iggy screamed and spun back towards me.

"YOU LOST MY SISTER AGAIN!" Gazzy screamed while starting to look frantically around the park. I gave Iggy a surprise face before saying,

"Again?"

"MAX NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO JUDGE!" Iggy screamed while running in circles around me.

"Alright, Alright let's just calm down and not panic because she has to be around here somewhere." I said calmly while glancing around the park.

"DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVEN TOOK THIS JOB AGAIN KNOWING I WOULD BE BABYSITTING THE DEVIL! WHY MUST I ALWAYS MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE WHEN IT COMES TO HOT GIRLS...!" Iggy screamed before I interrupted him by slapping him hard across the face and yelling,

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MAN!"

"Girl, you did not just slap me." Iggy said while rubbing his cheek and sending me a glare.

"Will you two just stop and help me find my sister." Gazzy hollered and starting searching around the playground.

"Alright Iggy you check the playground with Gazzy and I will go check down the hiking trails and see if she went down there." I said and started to walk towards them.

"How come you get to check the trails." Iggy asked.

"Why, do you want to check the trails?" I asked and turned back towards Iggy.

"NO! Are you kidding me there are wild animals out there that could kill me. Are you trying to get me killed?" Iggy said. I rolled my eye's and said,

"Of course not, I would so much like it better if they killed me and not you."

"Good." Iggy said and walked back towards Gazzy. I rolled my eye's once again and headed back towards the trails and away from the park.

* * *

><p>After about 15 minutes I have searched all of the trails and have found no trace of a six year old girl ever being here. I was about to walk back towards the park and see if Iggy had found her, but quickly stopped when I saw a little blonde curl sticking out of a bush. I slowly approached the bush and whispered,<p>

"Is anybody in there." I was about to stick my hands in the bush and search myself, but stopped when I heard a small voice giggle and whisper,

"No." I decided to play along with the little girl's game and sat down by the bush and said,

"I never heard a bush talk before."

"Heheheh, I'm a very rare kind of bush." The little girl giggled while making the bush vibrate.

"Oh, yeah well that's pretty cool. I'm Max by the way." I said and looked towards the tree's when I thought I heard a twig snap.

"My names Angel." Angel said.

"Well that's a lovely name Angel. How long have you been rooted here?" I asked while returning my attention to the bush.

"Oh well about three years. I had to move away from my past home in Neverland because Peter Pan kept rustling my leaves when ever he flew over me." Angel explained.

"Uhh, when I lived in Neverland I had almost the same problem with Tinker Bell because me and her were rooming together and she kept getting fairy dust on my cookies." I said with a small laugh.

"Really?" Angel asked while coming out of the bush.

"Yeah...but hey you don't look like a bush." I said noticing how now she had long, blonde curly hair and a pair of pretty blue eye's.

"I guess you broke the curse that the troll named Iggy put on me." Angel said with a smile while she helped me stand up.

"Oh really, well I guess I must still have some fairy dust on me from my last visit from Tinkerbell." I said while brushing pretend fairy dust off me. Angel let out a soft giggle and said,

"No, your just a very magical fairy too." Angel said while taking my hand and leading us back towards the park. I let out a surprise gasp and asked,

"How did you figure it out so fast."

"I'm an angel and angel's know everything." Angel whispered and looked around to make sure no one was listening. I let out a soft laugh which Angel quickly joined in with, but I quickly stopped when I felt a prickle go down my neck and I heard another twig snap. I let go of Angel's hand and whispered,

"Why not you go back to the park and tell Iggy I found you and I'll meet you up there."

"Promise?" Angel asked.

"Promise." I said and watched how Angel gave me a toothy smile before starting to run back towards the park. I then dropped the smile and turned around. I then started to scan the trees and bushes looking for a sign that someone was here, but saw nothing. I was about to turn around and head back towards the park when I noticed a shadow lurking behind a tree. I let out a loud gasp and immediately got into a defensiveness mode thinking that the shadow was like the one that Cassie created except real this time. So instead of transforming and risking revealing myself to anyone that might be lurking around, I just spun on my heel and started to sprint up the trail. But I didn't get to far because half way up the trail I felt a warm hand grasp by shoulder and start to pull me back and I couldn't help but let out a loud scream before I felt the hand cover my mouth and pull me farther in to them.

**Alright really long chapter and I promise next chapter there will be FAX! So please REVIEW! I would love to hear who you guy's think grabbed Max, but instead I will let you vote.**

** You can vote for: FANG, DYLAN, OR A DRUNK HIKER! REVIEW!**

** 1-3 REVIEWS 2 WEEKS**

** 4-6 REVIEWS 1 WEEK.**

** 7-...REVIEWS THIS FRIDAY OR THURSDAY DEPENDING IF I HAVE INTERNET.**


	13. What!

**Can Change Be Good?**

**I do not own Maximum Ride**

**A/N Sorry it's been awhile since my last update! It's because I didn't have very good internet and I was on vacation so...Well that's really it and I have my internet again so it's all good with updating now. Also THANKS for all of the reviews and the votes are in and who you picked was...**

**Chapter 13: What?**

**Max POV:**

I started to struggle even harder against the hold of who or what ever had me, but it just held me tighter and brought me more into the trees. I was about to transform and show this idiot how scary I can really be, but I stopped when I heard a familiar husky voice whisper in my ear, "Max! Calm down it's just me." _Fang?_

"Fang?" I whispered/yelled.

"Yes!" Fang replied while letting me go. I quickly spun around and saw Fang's endless dark eye's staring back at me and a small smirk plastered on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Jogging." Fang answered calmly.

"Since when do you jog?" I asked slightly curious.

"Since when do you?" Fang retorted.

"Touche." I said while sparing a glance up the trail. Fang followed my gaze and let out a low chuckle before saying,

"I never knew you lived with tinkerbell." I let out a low gasp and said,

"You were spying on me!"

"No...more like observing." Fang answered with laughter in his eye's.

"That's still spying." I said pointedly while crossing my arms.

"Hey, whatever you say tinkerbell." Fang teased while taking a step closer.

"Well good if I'm Tinkerbell then you can watch me fly away." I said now annoyed and started walking away.

"No, Max wait." Fang said while reaching towards me, but I just slapped his hand away and said,

"Look why not you go find someone else to 'observe' and leave me alone."

"No, Max I wasn't here observing you on purpose I was actually here for Iggy." Fang quickly yelled out. I quickly spun back around and said,

"What!"

"Uh...yeah I kind of came here to win him back." Fang said while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. I let out a loud laugh and yelled,

"You got to be kidding me."

"I'm not." Fang said in all seriousness. I then decided to play along with his little game and took a deep breath before slowly shaking my head and asking,

"Why would you want to do that?" Fang slipped his hands in his pockets and lowered his head down before mumbling,

"I miss him."

"What?" I asked completely surprised, before adding," I didn't quite catch that."

"I miss the big goofball." Fang said lifting his head up.

"Why would you miss Iggy or even care about him if you have so many new friends that could easily replace him." I said recrossing my arms and staring him down.

"I may have a bunch of new friends, but none of them are like Iggy and what can I say he was my first friend and if I never became friends with him I would have never met...you." Fang answered honestly and smiled when he saw the slight pink rise on my cheeks. I easily returned the smile and couldn't help but believe that he was telling the truth, but why was he telling me all of this and not Iggy? _Because he wants me to believe him, _I thought.

"I believe you." I finally said. Fang took a step towards me and grabbed my hand gently before saying,

"I miss both of you." I was slightly taken a back but quickly changed it to a dramatic gasp and said,

"Why Fang did you just show emotion! I guess the tin man really does have a heart."

"Hahahah your so funny." Fang said sarcastically before tucking me closer.

"Yeah I know." I said cockily before noticing how close he was and how he towered over me by about 4 inches.

"When did you get so tall?" I questioned while finally looking up at Fang and seeing that he was already staring at me. That's when I noticed that he was starting to lean in and I couldn't help but lean in a little too, but just before are lips were about to touch I heard a familiar voice scream,

"YOU STAY OFF OF MY MAXIE!" I then felt our hands be painfully ripped apart and I saw Iggy shove Fang quickly away from me and that's when I yelled,

"IGGY!"

"Don't worry Maxie that bad man can't hurt you anymore." Iggy said while running back towards me.

"Iggy he wasn't hurting me." I said calmly and put my hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

"Oh he was." Iggy said nodding his head and that's when I noticed that Gazzy and Angel weren't with him.

"Iggy, where are the kids." I asked getting ready to take action.

"Right here Max." Angel said while appearing from behind a bush with Gazzy right behind her. I let out a sigh of relieve and returned my attention back to Iggy.

"Gosh Max I'm not that irresponsible." Iggy said rolling his eye's.

"Yes you are." I said dropping my hand and turning towards Fang.

"Are you okay?" I asked noticing the red mark on his hand. But before he could answer Iggy quickly spun me back towards him and yelled,

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING THE TRAITOR IF HE IS OKAY!"

"Look, Iggy I came to see you to tell you I'm sorry." Fang said calmly and started to approach him. But Iggy quickly took a step back and reached into his back pocket and took out a plastic object. He then pressed a green button on it and a green plastic sword popped out of it.

"Stay away from me you creature of the night." Iggy screamed while pointing the sword at Fang.

"You carry that thing everywhere don't you?" I asked while shaking my head.

"Yep." Iggy answered before shoving me behind him. I stole a quick glance at Fang and saw him completely unfazed by the toy sword.

"Now, Iggy I was really hoping it didn't have to be this way," Fang said before reaching into his back pocket, "But I guess it's what has to be done." Fang finished before pulling out something and pressing a blue button that made a glowing blue sword swing out of it.

"Oh my gosh" I said letting my eye's widen.

"I see you've come prepared." Iggy said starting to circle around him.

"I knew it would probably come to this." Fang said while pointing his sword at him.

"Come to what?" I asked now confused.

"A duel." Iggy answered.

"For our friendship." Fang added while shooting me a quick glance that said _play along._

"Alright then." I said eyeing them both.

"So if I win Nicholas you leave me and Maxie alone and stay with your fellow creatures of the night." Iggy said getting into a fighting stance.

"And if I win?" Fang asked while matching his stance.

"You get my friendship back." Iggy answered.

"What about Max?" Fang asked.

"Now that's up to her." Iggy said.

"Alright, it's on." Fang said sending me a smirk.

"Bring it." Iggy hissed and that's when he took the first swing.

**Alright so that's the chapter and I added a little Fax in there just for you guys. So now it's time to REVIEW PLEASE! But just to encourage you to review a little more I will leave you with a question.**

**"Who do you want to win?"**

**1-3 Reviews (2 weeks)**

**4-6 Reviews (1 week)**

**7-or more (This Friday)**

** SO REVIEW!**


	14. The Cold Hard Truth?

**Can Change Be Good?**

** I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Thanks for the Reviews :) SHOUT-OUT TO AZN-WEMO FOR THE FUNNY IDEA! :)**

**Chapter 14: The Cold Hard Truth?**

** Max POV:**

After about fifteen minutes of Fang and Iggy's 'duel', all they have accomplished is clashing there swords together and circling each other until they feel dizzy. Which made me come to the conclusion that this was the worst fight I have ever seen and that's coming from the girl who's seen Iggy try and beat up a tree for thirty minutes straight. Now normally I would have been amused by this fight, but that stopped after the tenth flip Iggy did and the sixteenth somersault Fang did.

"HEY! Can I leave?" I yelled while watching the both of them clash there swords for the hundredth time.

"NO!" They both yelled. I let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back against the tree I was propped on before turning my attention back to the 'duel'. I watched as Iggy did a flip over Fang's extended sword and how Fang ducked under Iggy's hurdling form and the glowing blue eyes behind Fang. _Wait WHAT!_ I felt my face drain of any color after I squinted my eye's harder and saw what it really was. It was just behind where Fang was standing, but hidden behind the trees and bushes. It was covered head to toe in gray fur and had crystal blue eye's that seemed to burn with a certain fire that screamed death...it was a Liko. I slowly stood up straighter and started walking towards the area the wolf-like thing was in, but when I started getting closer the Liko finally noticed me and let out a low growl before running off into the woods just daring me to follow. I was about to sprint after it, but stopped when I heard,

"Max, what are you doing?" I quickly spun around to see that Fang and Iggy have both stopped fighting and were looking at me intently.

"Yeah, Maxie-Pad the fights not over and don't you wanna see me crush Nicholas into next week?" Iggy asked with sad eye's. But I just ignored them both and turned my attention back to where I saw the Liko. I started to slowly walk towards the spot in what felt like a trance, but froze when I felt a familiar hand grab my wrist and spin me around. I was then looking into Fang's dark-concerned filled eyes while he started feeling my forehead.

"Hey, are you okay you don't look to good." Fang asked still looking at me. I was about to say I was fine and go back to your duel, but my voice got drowned out by a loud howl coming from deep in the woods.

"Wh-h-at wa-s-s that?" Iggy stuttered nervously. But that's all it took for me to wiggle out of Fang's grasp and sprint towards the area where I heard the howl. I quickly muttered "Poder Arriba" and was quickly transformed and just before I was about to pour on the superspeed I heard Fang scream,

"MAX!" But it became very distant, very fast because I was already gone.

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes of running around rapidly through the woods I finally found the Liko in the middle of a clearing deep in the woods.<p>

"I'm so glad you could make it." The Liko hissed with a sickening grin.

"I wish I could say the same." I growled back.

"Oh a feisty protector, I like that." The Liko said while starting to approach me. I quickly got in a fighting stance and focused on lighting my hands with light. Once I felt the power coursing through me I lifted my hands up and sent a blast of light hurdling towards the Liko, but the Liko simply side stepped it and said,

"Now that's not very nice."

"Who ever said I was nice?" I hissed while sending more light his way, but again all he did was dodge it. But not before getting hit a little on his arm which made a red mark appear quickly and start bubbling at where the light landed on him. The Liko let out a pain-filled howl and quickly grasped his arm, before saying,

"You'll regret that little girl."

"What the little puppy can't handle a little light." I teased with a devilish grin. The Liko slowly lifted it's head and narrowed it's eyes before saying,

"We all have our weaknesses luv and luckily I know yours like you know mine." Then the Liko quickly started to barrel towards me and before I could do anything it already had me by the hood and threw me hard against a tree. I felt all of the wind immediately leave me and when I looked up I noticed my vision was blurred, but also that the Liko wasn't running towards me anymore. I felt confusion spread across my face towards the Liko, but he just smiled at my confused form and took out what looked like a lighter. I slowly stood up and pulled my hood over my head hopefully making me camoflauged before getting ready to do a sneak attack on him.

"Oh you can hide from me Max, but you can't hide from the fire." The Liko laughed before dropping the open, lit lighter on to the ground setting it a flame. I let out a startled gasp when I saw the fire form a circle around me and seem to rise even higher the longer I watched it, but then my gasp turned into a scream and I painfully clasped onto the ground. I started to clutch my throat and gasp pitifully for air because even thought the fire was a few feet away from me it felt like it was burning me from the inside out.

"What, the widdle-girl can't handle a little fire." The Liko teased.

"What's happening to me?" I painfully asked.

"Oh, well you see you naive protector your weakness is fire because you have the power of light, which for some reason makes the sense of touch very sensitive. That's probably why you feel like your burning alive." The Liko explained with a dry chuckle. My vision was starting to tunnel over and I didn't know how much more my body could take from this heat. I then felt the hood slide off my head and I let out another scream of pain when I saw the fire starting to in testify. But right when I was about to shut my eye's and just give in I saw a black wolf lunge from behind a bush and tackle the grey Liko from behind with a sickening growl.

"I told you not to sacrifice her just yet." The wolf hissed while rolling around with the grey one. The grey one simply just shook it's head and rolled over the the black one before biting it's front paw. The black one let out a hiss of pain before kicking the grey one hard off it and sending it barreling into the trees. The black one then stood up and looked down at my crumpled form before walking towards the lighter and turning it off. Then just like that the fire immediately deceased and became nothing more then just ash. I then felt a wall of air painfully rip into my lungs and I started gasping it in while watching the black wolf retreat into the forest, but not before sparing me a quick apologetic glance. Which left me feeling even more confused then I even was before. So when I finally decided I was good and ready to stand up I finally did, but just when I thought it was all over a grey hooded figure emerged from behind the tree and asked,

"You are the one that is called Max?" I gave a slow, confused nod and started to back away because I knew I was to weak to put up a fight, but maybe I just had enough energy left to speed out of here and somewhere save. Hopefully.

"Do not fear me Max because I am only here to warn you." The hooded figure said.

"About what?" I asked.

"You are a special protector as you know because you are a born-mortal, but that also makes you the only one of your kind. Which has made all magical beings learn that you are the key to breaking the curse of all Likos." The hooded figure explained.

"What curse?" I asked nervously.

"The curse that binds them to this world and holds them off from our world." The hooded figure stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"It means if they sacrifice you and your powers they will harness them and becoming all powerful making them invincible and a threat to everyone they encounter." The hooded figure continued. I was about to say how cliche that sounds, but I was interrupted by a familiar voice yelling,

"MAX! ARE YOU OUT HERE! ARE YOU OKAY!" I quickly looked towards the woods and could hear Fang's footsteps approaching the clearing and I quickly deformed so he couldn't see me as a protector before during back towards the figure, but it was already gone.

"Wait! Come back!" I yelled. I was about to run and look for the figure, but was stopped when I felt two, warm arms wrap around my waist before hearing a relived voice say,

"Thank God, your okay." I slowly spun around in the person's arms and saw Fang's all to familiar face. Fang quickly let go of me and took a few steps back before muttering,

"Uh...sorry."

"It's okay." I said awkwardly.

"Why were you screaming?" Fang asked nervously.

"Uh..." I started, but was interrupted by Fang's angry voice saying,

"What happened?" I looked up at Fang's face to see him looking down at my hands. I slowly lowered my eye's down towards my hands and saw a few scratches and that some where bleeding. _It must have happened when I hit the tree_, I thought.

"Uh, I tripped over a tree branch." I lied looking back at Fang. But that's when I noticed a red mark on his hand too except his was more blooded and torn up. Which reminded me of that wolf that saved me's... paw.

**Alright Review Review! Cause a lot happened in this chapter and even more will happen in the next chapter if you review! Oh and by the way thanks for all of the reviews from the last chapter I really enjoyed reading them!**

**1-3 Reviews (2 weeks)**

**4-7 Reviews (1 week)**

**8- or above (This Monday.) **

** Next Chapter: Will most likely have Cassie in it too!**


	15. More Lies

**Can Change Be Good?**

**I do NOT OWN MAXIMUM Ride**

**Chapter 15: More Lies**

I started going over all of the information I had about the 'new' Fang through my head. Like how he's gotten so much taller than me in just a few weeks, how he was able to throw me into the lockers at school with an impossible amount of strength, how is eye's glowed red when he was mad, and how he always seems to show up where ever I go. But the last thing I connected snapped everything into perspective, which was how the black Liko got bit on the same hand that Fang had gotten hurt and how Liko's are able to turn into humans. Which then brought me to the conclusion that Fang was that Liko and that Fang's trying to...kill me.

"Max, are you ok?" Fang said making me snap out of my thoughts. I quickly looked back up at Fang and hissed,

"Fine." Before returning to my thoughts about how I feel so stupid for believing I could trust him again and just let him walk back into my life. I bet he's just laughing on the inside about how easy it was to get to me and how he can't just wait til I'm finally gone. But I'm not going to let him get anymore satisfaction off of me because I'm done with this game and I'm done with his lies.

"Max..." Fang said cautiously.

"I'M FINE FANG! BUT ARE YOU? CAUSE YOUR HAND LOOKS A LOT WORSE THEN MINE!" I yelled.

"Max calm down and just let me see your hand!" Fang said easily trying to reach for me.

"No, I'm not going to calm down! Not until you tell me the truth." I growled taking a step back.

"The truth about what?" Fang asked.

"The truth about what you really are." I demanded.

"Ok Max, I think you've just lost too much blood and are becoming a little delusion, so just let me take you back to the park and drive you to a doctor and we can..." Fang started slowly while trying to grab me again.

"WILL YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT MY HAND! IT'S ALREADY HEALING SEE," I snapped raising my hand up and watching how all of the scratches and bruises were slowly disappearing and how some were already completely gone, "NOW TELL ME THE TRUTH!" I demanded shoving him away.

"Max, I haven't lied to you about anything cause I would never lie to you." Fang said softly seeming unfazed by my hand miraculously healing.

"Fine, then tell me what you are." I asked crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Just a teenage boy." Fang answered nervously.

"Your lying." I hissed starting to walk away.

"MAX! WAIT!" Fang called.

"NO! NO MORE WAITING FANG BECAUSE I'M DONE!" I yelled continuing to walk away. I started to feel a slight prickle coming from the back of my eye's that was threatening to release the tears I'm trying to hold.

"Max, please you don't understand." Fang pleaded from behind me.

"YOUR RIGHT I DON'T UNDERSTAND," I screamed before spinning back around, "I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SO-CALLED BEST FRIEND, I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY HE CAN'T JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH, AND I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY HE'S TRYING TO HURT ME IN MORE WAY'S THEN ONE!" I finished while finally letting the angry tears fall that I was trying so hard to hold.

"Max I'm not trying to hurt you...I'm trying to protect you." Fang tried to explain while grasping my hands gently and pleading me with his eye's to just believe him.

"No, your trying to hurt me because that's what your kind does Fang." I whispered while shoving his hands away.

"I'm not who you think I am, Max." Fang pleaded, but I just ignored him and continued by saying,

"Your exactly who I think you are and that's why I'm going to tell you this and that is I am not going to go down without a fight. But also I'm going to kill every last one of your kind before you can kill me and avenge every single protectors life your kind as killed for as long as my heart is still beating." I hissed coldly before turning around and running back towards the park with my super speed while thinking how I'm finally ready to be a protector and I'm done looking back. But once I reached the park I noticed how everything seemed blurrier and much more distant. So I started to walk back towards the sandbox and saw Iggy on the ground with Angel and Gazzy leaning over him. I started to walk a little quicker, but my legs were starting wobble a little and when I finally reached the sandbox they were full out trembling.

"Thank, goodness there you are Max, Iggy was being stupid and went after you and Fang. But he didn't last long because he came back 15 minutes later covered in bruises because he tripped over a log." Gazzy explained.

"Max are you okay?" Angel asked worriedly. I gave her a slight nod and tried to say I was fine, but my legs decided to give out and I toppled to the ground with a _THUNK._ I think I heard someone calling my name, but my mind was going fuzzy and my vision was starting to tunnel and the last thing I heard was running footsteps. Then everything went black.

**Ok, I know the chapter is a little shorter, but I still expect reviews because I want to know if you believe Fang or not. But also Max in the next chapter is going to start to learn who she can really trust and who she never could.**

**1-3 reviews (2 weeks)**

**4-7 reviews (1 week)**

**8- above ( Thursday)**

**15 - or above (I include a glimpse into what Fang is really up to...)  
><strong>

** So review if you want to save Fang...**


	16. Training and the Truth Comes Out!

Can Change Be Good?

**I do not own Maximum Ride**

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews! But sadly you did not make it to 15 :( But...I decided to add a bit of a surprise to this chapter...**

**Chapter 16: Training and the truth comes out...FINALLY!**

**MAX POV:**

I slowly started to return to my senses and I noticed that my body didn't feel so weak anymore. So I used some of my new-found energy to slowly open my eyes, but when I did I immediately shut them due to a blinding white light shining over me. I couldn't help but ask myself if I was died because I saw a white light, but I quickly got over that when I heard a perky, female voice that could only belong to Cassie say,

"Ugh..I was so close in getting you to open your eye's! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO UNCOOPERATIVE MAX?"

"Nope, not heaven." I mumbled before opening my eye's again. But after I did and I was able to focus them again, I was very surprised to see I was laying on my comfortable cookie bedspread instead of a pile of grass in the park.

"What did you say?" I heard Cassie ask snapping me out of my thoughts. I through a glance across the room to see her sitting in my desk chair fiddling with a flashlight in a black skirt and a striped shirt._ The white light_, I concluded in my thoughts._  
><em>

"Where you flashing a flashlight in my eye's?" I asked getting off of the bed.

"Yeah." Cassie answered calmly while still focusing on the flashlight.

"Why?" I asked while spreading my arms out.

"Because you wouldn't wake up, 'duh'." Cassie answered while standing up too.

"And you couldn't have just screamed 'MAX WAKE UP', instead of trying to blind me." I yelled annoyed.

"Well I could have, but how would that have been fun for me." Cassie explained with a shrug. I let out a tiring sigh and just decided to drop that topic before it get's out of hand like it alway's seems to do when I'm with Iggy and I do not need that with her too. So I decided to change it by asking,

"How did I even get here?"

"Well, I was up here waiting for you to get back from your run and going through all of your stuff because I was getting really bored. But then after a half an hour of that, a cute blond boy named Dylan came up carrying you in his arms saying that you had a bad fall in the park. But I could tell it wasn't just a fall because of how pale and weak you looked, so I did a few test and decided you were most likely in some sort of fight. Of course after Dylan left though because that would have been stupid to do if he was still there." Cassie explained. I gave a short nod before moving on to my next question which was,

"Wait, Dylan was here?"

"Yeah, he was so sweet to carry you all the way from the park back to your house. He even laid you in your bed and put a small blanket on you before kissing your forehead and leaving." Cassie gushed. I couldn't help but let a slight blush creep onto my cheeks and think '_How sweet'_ before returning my attention back to Cassie who said,

"But forget about that because I want to hear the good stuff about the fight you were in." So I explained everything to Cassie that happened since I found Angel to when that Liko helped me, but I kept out the part about Fang being that Liko and the hooded figure because I think that was for another time. So after I finished telling my story all Cassie did was take a deep breath before putting on a huge grin and yelling,

"YOU LIVED WITH TINKERBELL!"

"Cassie is that all you got from that whole story?" I asked frustrated/annoyed.

"No, I just thought it was cool you lived with Tinkerbell." Cassie mumbled before adding sympathetically, "I'm sorry you had to face your weakness for the first time by yourself."

"It's okay." I said.

"But hey, at least now we both know what it is so we know how to avoid it." Cassie said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I guess so." I agreed, but I still couldn't help feeling a little shaken up by the whole event. Which I guess Cassie could tell because she came over and wrapped me in her arms and tucked me under her chin before saying,

"I think I know a good way of getting your mind off this."

"How?" I mumbled in her neck.

"A good training session." Cassie sang while releasing me from her arms. I let out a loud moan and started shaking my head 'no', but all she did was grab me by the wrist and started tugging me all the way down to the beach before saying,

"It will be fun! Now get your protector on so we can get to work because after a few cool moves you learn I'll teach you how to fly!"

"You know how to fly?" I asked surprised.

"Well...no, but it can't be that hard because I see keepers do it all the time so it has to be easy." Cassie admitted before projecting a few fake shadow and wolf-like Liko's with her mind onto the beach with a proud smile.

"Wait, what's a keeper?" I asked curiously.

"There really nobodies that just help protect earth from smaller evils." Cassie answered with a knowing tone.

"Why are they nobodies?" I asked even more curious.

"Ugh...MAX NO MORE QUESTIONS!" Cassie yelled annoyed before adding, "Because your going to start your training session so...GO!" Cassie finished. I was about to say how rude that was and re-ask my question, but I didn't have time because all the Liko's were coming straight towards me. So I yelled,

"Poder Arriba!" Before springing into action.

* * *

><p>I'm not going to bore you with details of my training session because it was only an hour-long before Cassie decided that I was hurting her brain too much. Mostly because I was kicking all of her fake Liko's butt's with my amazing powers which was causing her to have to keep making more, which caused her brain to go on over drive, and use to much of her powers for a night. So now were just sitting on the beach with are toes stuck in the sand and enjoying the sunset together while we both recharge our powers for a bit. Oh yeah I also taught myself a new move so I can destroy the shadow Liko's faster, all I have to do is run really fast in a circle around them so I form a tornado and then I just shoot my lightning bolts at them while there stuck in the tornado to create a mean light storm...that they can't escape. Hahaha, I can be evil too.<p>

"Alright, I'm bored." Cassie said while turning towards me.

"But we just sat down." I said exhausted.

"Yeah, So!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Soooo, aren't you tired?" I asked helping her up.

"Well...yeah, but I would rather teach you how to fly then sit here and do nothing." Cassie explained while leading me back towards my house.

"But you don't know how to fly." I whined while we walked up to my balcony.

"So, I've seen other people fly." Cassie said when we reached our destination.

"Yeah and I've seen birds fly, but that doesn't mean I know how too." I said stubbornly.

"Pssh.. Max just trust me." Cassie said.

"Okay..." I said after a short pause.

"Good. Now what I have seen keeper teachers do is make their student's stand on top of a ledge, so stand on top of your balcony's railing." Cassie said while nodding and gesturing towards my railing. So I grasped my hands on the railing and swung myself onto the rail before then proceeding to stand up.

"Cassie are you sure about this?" I asked unsure after noticing how really high up we really are.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now once the student is on the ledge I would see the teacher say something to the student which I'm guessing are words of encouragement. So 'YOU GOT THIS MAX AND EVEN IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL HEAL IN LIKE FIVE MINUTES , SO YOU CAN JUST GO AGAIN' check." Cassie said/yelled while marking a fake check in the air.

"Wow, thanks." I said sarcastically.

"No prob. Now onto the last thing I have to do which is just shove you off the ledge and then you should just fly." Cassie explained before placing her hands on my back.

"Okay...WAIT WHAT CASSIE DON'T YOU..." I started to yell, but Cassie just ignored me and shoved me roughly off the roof sending me towards my doom. I let out a loud screech before I started to rapidly pump my arms like a bird, but the ground was approaching me quickly and I knew I was running out of time, so I just closed my eye's and tensed my body up preparing it for contact. But instead of feeling my body collide with the stone steps on my porch, I felt two rough...hands wrap around my waist and hug me to there chest catching me before slowly lowering me to the ground. Then after a long pause I decided to slowly open my eye's and the first thing I saw was a pair of gorgeous black wings blending with the night that were extended from the back of a matching black sweatshirt that belonged to whoever of cradling me into their chest. I was about to look up and see who saved me, but I was interrupted by Cassie yelling,

"HEY YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO FLY! NOT GET CAUGHT BY THAT JERK FROM SCHOOL!"

"What..." I mumbled confused before finally looking up and seeing, "Fang?"

"Don't ever do that again." Fang whispered angrily.

"What...How...How are you here." I asked confused.

"After you left I decided to fly after you to tell you the truth because I couldn't stand the idea of you hating me forever, which is a long time in our case." Fang explained letting his voice softening.

"Ok, then what are you?" I asked stubbornly while crossing my arms the best I could over my chest.

"I'm what they call a...keeper." Fang admitted.

**OHHHHHH I GOT YOU GUY'S BECAUSE I WASN'T GOING TO MAKE FANG A LIKO, THAT WOULD JUST RUIN MY PLANS FOR THE REST OF THE STORY! SO IT'S TIME TO REVIEW ONCE AGAIN AND THE SOONER YOU DO THE SOONER YOU GET TO READ THE SURPRISE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW!**

**1-3 REVIEWS (2 WEEKS)  
>4-6 REVIEWS (1 WEEK)<strong>

**7-OR ABOVE (MONDAY OR TUESDAY)  
>(SO FAR MOST LIKELY MONDAY)<strong>


	17. AN Sorry (Read it! Hint,Hint)

Can Change Be Good?

**Sorry A/N (I know these suck right?) That's why it's actually a chapter! But I'm still saying sorry for not writing in a while because you know life kinda gets in the way so...YOU GUY'S ROCK! I do not own Maximum Ride!**

Chapter: 17: Flying!

Max POV

"WHAT!" Cassie yelled. I tore my gaze from Fang's face back up to my balcony only to see Cassie leaning over my rail with a frustrated look on her face. So I'm just going to guess that she can't hear us or that she's just hugging my railing. I bet it's the first one...sadly.

"HE SAID HE'S A KEEPER!" I screamed up to her.

"HE'S A WHAT!?" Cassie screamed while now positioning herself on top of my railing. I let out a frustrated sigh before screaming even louder,

"A KEEPER! YOU KNOW THOSE THINGS YOU WERE TEL..."

"A REAPER! OH MY GOSH AREN'T THOSE THINGS KILLERS! OH MY GOSH THAT MEANS HE'S PROBABLY GOING TO KILL YOU! GASP, DON'T WORRY MY BFF I SHALL SAVE YOU!" Cassie yelled before jumping off my railing.

"CASSIE NO!" I screamed. At that moment I don't know what came over me, but it seemed that my body knew just what to do before I did because before I knew it I shoved Fang aside and took a running start before launching myself into the air. I heard Cassie let out a loud scream when she figured out that she wasn't going to fly, but I was already there and grabbed her outstretched hand before she could hit the ground. But that's when I remembered that I didn't know how to fly and that we were probably both falling to our dooms, so I did the only thing I could do. I shut my eyes and waited for the impact.

"O.M.G!" I heard Cassie squeal. I opened one of my eyes and peeked down at Cassie, only to see her floating 5 feet from the ground and grinning like a manic. But if she's below me and floating and I'm above her holding her hand that means...,

"I'm flying." I whispered in shock.

"YEAH, you are girl! Up top!" Cassie said excitedly putting her free hand up in the air.

"I'm flying." I said a little louder.

"Yes, we just established that, so stop leaving me hanging." Cassie said and started shaking her free hand in the air.

"I'M FLYING!" I squealed. Yes, you read right thee Maximum Ride squealed, but I didn't care because I was flying! So I released Cassie's hand and let her drop back to the ground.

"HEY! Don't you know I'm valuable!" Cassie said irritated while rubbing her butt.

"Hey, you're the one who tried committing suicide." I pointed out and started to fly a little higher.

"I did not." Cassie said while getting up and setting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, yeah then what was it?" I asked while copying her pose.

"I was helping you learn how to fly, duh!" Cassie started while rolling her eye's, "I'm surprised you didn't catch on because for Pete's sakes I'm part fish, so that totally means I could hear you just fine." Cassie finished in a know it all tone. But I just shook my head and said sarcastically,

"Sorry, that I didn't catch on to something sooo obvious."

"Hey, don't get smart with me girl, I was only trying to help!" Cassie argued while flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You did not just flip your hair over your shoulder." I gasped in fake shock.

"Yeah, why?" Cassie asked cautiously.

"Oh you know, no reason...I was just thinking how that's such a Lissa thing." I said innocently putting my hands behind my back.

"OH NO! YOU DID NOT JUST COMPARE ME TO THAT SEA WITCH!" Cassie gasped angrily. I just simply shrugged plastering my famous smirk on my face and looking back down at her.

"That's it! Emo Ken hold my earrings because this just got real and I'm so..." Cassie started. But that's when I decided it was probably best to test my new powers. So that's when I shot up into the air like the awesome person I was.

**I know it was short, but if I get 5 reviews today I promise I'll post a long one by tonight. I only made it short too because I wanted to see if people are still interested. SO REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW FOR FAX IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. TELL IF YOU WANT it DRAMATIC OR ROMANTIC!**


	18. Betrayal

Can Change Be Good?

**Yea! People still like this story! So as promised...**

**Chapter: Betrayal**

**Max POV:**

"_THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU LET YOUR HEART WIN!" _I heard my alarm clock sing loudly. With my eye's still closed I slammed my hand over the off button and let out a loud groan before sitting up in my bed and rubbing my eye's. Once my eye's seemed to adjust to the bright, Monday morning I noticed that all I could see was white and black squiggly things...

"OH MY GOSH! I'M BLIND!" I screamed and started to touch my face to make sure that I was still all there. But when my hands landed on my forehead I felt a smooth piece of tape.

"Oh..." I mumbled before ripping the piece of tape along with a piece of paper off my head. I turned the piece of paper over on the black squiggly side only to see that there was writing on it that said,

_Dear Maxie,_

_I will not be able to walk with you to school today :( But I promise I'm not ditching you on purpose because I have to attend an important meeting this morning with my good friend Nudge. But I PROMISE that I will be back by lunch._

_ Love, Cassie_

_P.S. I stole all your clothes._

After I finished reading the note I let out a loud gasp and ran to my closet only to see that it was entirely empty except for one grey and blue plaid dress with a white tank top. I let out a loud scream and said,

"I do NOT wear dresses!" Before stomping over to my emergency clothes box that I kept under my bed just incase if Iggy ever got any ideas. I bent down and felt around for it, but my hand didn't come across anything. So I stuck my head under my bed only to see that it was gone too. _I really have to start locking my window! _I thought angrily. But I knew I couldn't go to school in my underwear, so I picked up the dress and quickly changed into it. I then put my hair into a high, wavy ponytail before putting on my favorite green sneakers and walking over to my mirror only to think that I didn't look half-bad. But when I saw my clock in the reflection and saw the time I let out a loud gasp and said,

"I'm gonna be late!" I quickly grabbed my backpack and phone before running out of my bedroom. But once I reached the bottom of my stairs I thought of a great idea. I quickly took my phone out and dialed my new favorite person's number.

"Max?" Iggy said after the third ring.

"Yeah, hey can I get a ride?" I asked in my 'nice' voice knowing how much Iggy loved it.

"Ohhhh, you're using your nice voice, so that means you probably real need this ride." Iggy answered.

"Yeeaaah.." I said sheepishly.

"Sorry, Maxie-Pad, but I can't." Iggy said sincerely.

"Okay, Iggy let me rephrase that. Your giving me a ride." I stated dropping my 'nice' tone.

"No." Iggy said.

"Yes." I said.

"No." Iggy repeated.

"Yes, because if you don't I will tell the entire school that one time you took a bowl and filled it with..."

"NO! NO! NO! Come on Max I really can't because I promised this girl that I would pick her up." Iggy interrupted quickly.

"OOOOOOO! Iggy's got a girlfriend." I teased while stepping out of my house and locking the door.

"No! I was just being nice. That's all." Iggy said shyly.

"Alright, then who's that girl your being nice too then." I asked curiously.

"Ella." Iggy whispered. I let out a silent laugh before saying,

"That's cool then Iggy I'll just find some other awesome person to replace you." I said innocently.

"Thanks Max...Whoa WAIT ONE SECOND YOU DID NOT JUST SAY.." Iggy started before I pressed the end call button and thought of a better idea. So I dialed a different number and waited until the second ring.

"Hello?" The person on the other line asked.

"Hey, Ella it's Max." I answered sweetly.

"Oh, hey Max. What's up?" Ella said nicely.

"I heard Iggy's picking you up today." I said.

"Yeeeaaa." Ella said shyly and I could practically feel her smile on the other end.

"Well, you see I asked Iggy too for a ride, but he said that he didn't want you to think that he was just 'giving' you a ride you know because he really likes you." I admitted easily.

"Really?" Ella asked excitedly.

"Yea! But he didn't want you to think that he liked me too." I lied.

"Awww, that's so sweet." Ella beamed.

"Yea, he is." I thoughtfully said.

"Well, you know what. I'll just tell Iggy that you called needing a ride and that I so don't mind if you tagged along." Ella said cheerfully.

"Thank, you so much Ella." I sighed happily.

"No, prob see you in 5." She replied before hanging up. I then quickly shut my phone and sat on my front steps and thought how lucky I was I befriended her in Spanish class last year or else that would have been awkward. While I was lost in my thought's I felt my phone vibrate from the side of my bag and I slowly picked up only to see that it was a text from Iggy that said,

_I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! HEY! DID I MENTION I HATE YOU!_

_ P.S THIS IS IGGY._

I let a small chuckle and put my phone back in my bag before thinking with a smirk _He'll thank me later._

* * *

><p><strong>5 MINUTES LATER<strong>

I hopped into the back of Iggy's car and buckled myself in before throwing my bag on the floor and meeting Iggy's very angry eye's. But I just put on a sweet smile and widened my eye's innocently before saying,

"Thank's for the ride you guy's."

"No, prob and love the outfit Max." Ella said smiling while checking out my dress.

"Thanks." I answered smiling at her now, which I knew would make Iggy melt because his pathetic glare changed into a sweet smile and he said with a sigh,

"No prob." Before he started to drive again. But I knew Iggy would want to talk to Ella in private, so I took my Ipod out and put my earphones in before gazing out the window. But not before seeing Iggy take Ella's and kiss it gently.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes Later!<strong>

I quickly jumped out of Iggy's car and yelled,

"Thanks Iggy." Before running away from the parking lot before he could catch-up and probably tackle me. Once I was about 5 feet from the front doors I heard someone yell,

"Hey, MAX!" I quickly turned around and saw that Dylan was running towards me. I gave him a small wave and stopped walking, so he could catch up. Once he reached me he gave me a happy grin before saying,

"Thanks."

"For what?" I asked.

"For waiting. You know you could be a cheetah with your pace." He answered before looping his elbow through mine and leading us to the doors.

"Oh, shut up." I said playfully hitting his arm.

"Ow, and a strong one too." He said in fake pain. Which made me just start laughing while we walked through the doors. But then my laughing stopped when my eye's landed on the scene happening in front of my locker. Which was Lissa and Fang kissing and all I could whisper was,

"You lied."

**Yeah! Long chapter and I will write a another one later if I get six reviews. So REVIEW, REVIEW! TO SEE THE DRAMA THAT UNFOLDS AND TOO HEAR WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER AFTER MAX'S FLIGHT. DUN DUN.**


	19. Flashback!

Can Change Be Good?

**Sorry, but I would get sick right when I start to write this story again. But I felt so bad so I'm giving you two chapters. (This one's gonna be a bit shorter because it's a flashback.**

**Chapter:** _Flashback!_

**Max POV:**

**12 HOURS BEFORE**

_I was doing flips and dives all over the sky and trust me it was the best feeling in the world! I wonder if Fang could do any of this since he has wings and stuff?...Oh wait FANG! I quickly dove down towards my porch again only to see Cassie standing there...alone._

_"Whoa! Slow down my favorite new flying person." Cassie beamed while I quickly landed._

_"Hey Cassie do you know...wait how many other flying people do you know?" I questioned while crossing my arms._

_"Well..." Cassie started while looking up into the sky, "There's Will, Debra, George, Gary, Greg, Daniel, Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Klaus, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, Josh, Jacob, Alaric, that rug from Aladdin, that broom from Harry Potter, and...oh you!" Cassie finished with a grin. _

_"And you couldn't have just gotten one of them to teach me how to fly instead you know pushing me off my HOUSE!" I said while throwing my hands in the air._

_"Well, I'm pretty sure the rug and broom were on vacation with each-other and all the others think I'm annoying." Cassie said dead serious. So I just dropped my hands and slapped my forehead and instead just decided to go back to my original question._

_"Okay, I'm just going to pretend we didn't just have this conversation and just go back to my original question, okay?" I asked._

_"Okay!" Cassie said cheerfully with a nod._

_"Okay then, where's Fang?" I asked._

_"Who?" Cassie asked._

_"You know, the kid that was standing next to you a few minutes ago," I said, but when I saw her face scrunch up in confusion I added, "Nicholas, the one that caught me." Then Cassie's face changed from confusion to recollection and she said,_

_"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, Emo-Ken."_

_"Yeah, tha-a-a-...that's him." I agreed. 'I'm just not going to even try to correct her' I thought._

_"Well, this is what happened. After you flew up into the sky after I handed him my earrings his eye's bulged out and he was like 'Woah'. Then I was like 'pssh show off.' Then he was like 'What are you jealous?' and I was like 'uhhh no.' Then he was like..." Cassie began, but I put my hand over her mouth and said,_

_"Just get to the point sweetie." Before removing my hand and putting it back at my side._

_"Well first, rude. Second of all, okay. Third of all he got a text message and he was like 'I have to go.' But before he left he gave me this piece of paper and told me to give it to you." Cassie said while thrusting the note into my hands. I was about to unfold the piece of paper when Cassie put her hand over mine and looked deep into my eye's and started to lean in..._

_"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH!" I screamed while jumping away from her and snatching my hand back._

_"WHAT! WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?!" Cassie yelled while looking around frantically._

_"You...you...you were about to..to ...kiss me." I breathlessly said while looking anywhere but her._

_"I was?" She questioned confused._

_"Yeah you were." I awkwardly said._

_"Wow that seems so out of character for me since you know I LIKE GUY'S!" She screeched._

_"WELL THEN WHY WERE YOU LEANING IN!" I yelled back._

_"I WAS BLOWING THE SPIDER OFF YOUR FACE AND I WANTED YOU TO STAY CALM!" She screamed. We both then just stood across from each-other panting breathlessly on my porch and after what felt like days I just stupidly said,_

_"Oh..." While turning my attention towards the ground and of course then seeing a dead spider at my feet._

_"You know I think I'm going to go for a swim." Cassie said awkwardly._

_"Yeah, okay." I said still not moving my eye's from the ground. But once I heard Cassie splash into the water I looked up again and started to unfold the piece of paper and what it said surprised me,_

**Dear Max,**

**Um...Hey. I'm sorry I had to leave early, but I just really needed to tell you something, so here goes...**

**I want you to care about me like I care about you. Which isn't in a friend like way because I care so much deeper than that about you. I feel like you've cut my heart open and stuffed an infinite amount of cookies shaped like your name in it. I feel like you've implanted my brain with a chip that can only make me think about you. I love your stubbornness and weird sweaters. I love the smile that you seem to always reserve just for me. I love your laugh, rosy cheeks, and who can forget your voice. Oh God...your voice. Max, there's no one but you in my life that I want to kiss and hold and protect. So I'll wait at your locker tomorrow after my morning practice and will talk about this then. **

** Love, Fang.**

_"Oh my gosh..."I mumbled._

**Alright, so now you know! Review and the next chapter will be up later! Review! Review!**


	20. Present Time

Can Change Be Good?

**I do not own Maximum Ride, but I do own Cassie! WHOO!**

**Chapter:** Back to the Present._  
><em>

**Max POV:**

**PRESENT TIME**

"He lied." I mumbled again. I've never had this feeling that I felt now, it was like someone has taken a knife and just ripped through my heart. I mindlessly started to walk back towards the doors when I heard Lissa say,

"Uh, oh the freaks back."

"Hey, Lissa why not you put a can in that whole in your face." Dylan sneered before gently grabbing my wrist and holding me in place.

"Don't talk to her like that." Fang growled letting go of Lissa and taking a step forward.

"Or what?" Dylan growled back.

"Dylan, stop." I warned finally looking up at the scene I've created. Dylan still had a hold of my wrist, but was getting very close to Fang and Fang was getting very close to Dylan. Lissa and her wannabe's were all standing a few feet behind Fang and snickering to themselves while the rest of the hallway was gaping at the scene. Then there was me standing behind Dylan probably looking like a complete wreck and muttering to herself like a crazy person. _Yep just a normal day_ I thought sarcastically.

"Yeah Dylan, listen to your little girlfriend." Fang sneered.

"_Excuse me_!" I screeched snatching my wrist away from Dylan with my blood now boiling. Fang's eye's quickly softened when I stepped out from behind Dylan and he gave me a small smile before saying,

"I've never thought I would ever see you in a dress."

"Max, why not we go to class." Dylan said while taking my hand in his before I could say anything to Fang. But I don't think that made Fang very happy because his eye's darkened and turned that shade of red from my dream again.

"I don't think so Dylweed." Fang growled while grabbing my other hand and tugging me towards him.

"She's not yours anymore." Dylan said while tugging me towards him again.

"What makes you think that." Fang hissed tugging me even harder towards him.

"Just by the look in her eye's when she walked through those doors and saw you, Lissa, and her locker having a threesome." Dylan hissed back and tugged me towards him again.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed while snatching both my hands away. My frustration was starting to get the best of me because my whole body was starting to burn and I'm pretty sure my hands were starting to glow.

"Max..." Fang whispered cautiously, but with a hint of guilt seeping in his voice. Then that's when I snapped.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at him.

"Max, I was just..." Fang started again.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! AND STOP ACTING LIKE YOU CARE OR THAT YOU UNDERSTAND BECAUSE YOU DON'T!" I screamed even louder.

"Max, you know I care." Fang said honestly.

"NO! YOU DON'T! BECAUSE IF YOU DID THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT ME AND YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LIED TO ME! BUT YOU DID AND THAT'S WHY I'M DONE!" I screamed with tears streaming down my face.

"Max, please don't do this..." Fang pleaded painfully while reaching towards me.

"NO! I'M DONE! AND I DON'T NEED OR WANT YOUR PROTECTION ANYMORE!" I yelled.

"Take that back Max." Fang whispered seriously.

"No." I said.

"I'M SERIOUS MAX TAKE THAT BACK!" Fang yelled at me.

"NO!" I yelled back.

"MAX, I SWEAR TO..." Fang started, but I finished by saying.

"No because I never want to see your face again, I never want to hear you say my name again, and I never want to have any kind of protection from you again. But all I do want is to forget about you and everything you've ever done because I mean it when I say I HATE YOU!" Then with that I ran out the doors and towards the woods before whispering 'Poder Arriba' and jumping into the sky. But I didn't get too far because the burning in my body started to get too intense and I just couldn't stand the pain anymore. So I finally just gave in and let out a scream of agony before my lightening took me over and I exploded...

* * *

><p><strong> Okay Review! Review! For another chapter because trust me the next chapter may surprise you! So go ahead click the review button and tell me what you think!<strong>


	21. I'm Back!

Can Change Be Good?

**I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Chapter: I'm Back!**

**2 months later**

**Max POV**

**"**Hahahahah!" I laughed as Cassie struggled with the seatbelt on the bus.

"Ha, will see who's laughing when this metal death-trap get's in an accident and all of you go flying out the windows." Cassie mumbled after finally getting her buckle on correctly.

"Yeah, okay." I said sarcastically.

"So, you excited too be going back?" Cassie asked setting her hands on her lap.

"No." I said honestly. You see after I 'exploded' Cassie found me in the middle of the woods passed out and in desperate need of a good healing session. So she took me to this special cove in the middle of the Indian Ocean for a week to get me back on my feet again, but then Cassie wanted to teach me more about our world, so she and some other magical beings decided to help me out. But then me and the mermaids got in a little fight and me and Cassie got kicked off the island. So that's why were back here now.

**"**Oh come on aren't you the least bit excited to see what rumors the sea witches started about you after you never came back to school that day." Cassie asked excitedly.

"No...maybe...yes." I admitted.

"See, we have something to look forward too now." Cassie said with a grin.

"Why would you get excited about rumors?" Our new partner in crime named Nudge asked from behind us. You see Nudge was one of the few mermaids that liked us and thought our humor was funny and not repulsive, so we decided to take her back with us and lets just say she LOVES land. Like really LOVES it.

"Because there airheads." Cassie said while smoothing her white dress.

"Oh...alright." Nudge said before sitting back down in her seat, but not before mumbling, "Humans heads are full of air now?"

"HEY WHY DON'T YOU HAVE A SEAT BELT ON!" Cassie screamed at Nudge.

"Me, take the risk of wrinkling this new skirt, uh no thanks." Nudge said.

"You all are going to get yourselves killed." Cassie mumbled while crossing her arms.

"And we will haunt you forever." I said giving her a side hug before turning my attention towards the window only to see the school coming into view.

_Oh Joy_ I thought before grabbing my bag.

* * *

><p><strong>School Time!<strong>

I watched as the bus pulled away from the curb and let out a deep breath before during my attention back to the prison known as school.

"EEEEEKKKK! I CAN'T BELIEVE I GET TO GO TO AN ACTUAL SCHOOL!" Nudge squealed happily.

"Whoa calm down Nudge it's not all it's cracked up too be." I said while rolling my eye's.

"Oh shut up and stop raining on my parade. OOOOOO IS THAT AN ACTUAL DRINKING FOUNTAIN." Nudge screamed while taking off and running through the double doors.

"Oh marsh..." I mumbled while shaking my head.

"Oh, give her a break Max. She's never been to a normal school in her entire life." Cassie said while punching me lightly on the shoulder.

"I know, but her excitement is really bringing me down." I said lightly.

"Alright Mrs. Sunshine how bout I run and get Nudge and then we will go grab our schedules and come find you before the bell." Cassie suggested.

"Sure." I replied after a moment of silence. Cassie gave a curt nod before running off after Nudge and through the doors of the school. I then slowly started walking towards the trees in front of the school and leaned against one letting out a long exhausted sigh not really ready to go in yet.

"MAXIE! IS THAT YOU?! IN A DRESS!" I heard an all too familiar voice scream. I slowly opened my eye's and saw a very perky Iggy running towards me with his arms opened wide and before I could even scream, he had wrapped me tightly in them.

"OH MAXIE I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! HOW WAS THAT TRIP TO ALASKA!" Iggy asked excitedly and started jumping us up and down.

"Iggy, I texted you I was in Alabama not Alaska." I gasped out through his tight grip.

"Pssh girl I knew that I was just testing you. Sooooo did you meet any cute cowboys?" Iggy asked while looking down at my white dress and cow girl boots.

"No." I snickered as he winked wierdly at me.

"Fine don't tell me." Iggy said while putting me down linking our arms instead.

"So, how have you've been Iggy." I asked as we walked towards the double doors.

"Oh you know same old, same old." Iggy said shoving the doors open.

"Wow I never thought I'd see the day where your life went boring." I said surprised.

"It's not boring! It's just I decided to press pause on my life story for a while." Iggy said appalled.

"What ever you say Iggy." I laughed before starting to walk towards my locker. But when I arrived I saw the most repulsive thing in the world sitting on a familiar black-haired traitor in a wheelchair in front of my locker...again.

"OKAY!," I shouted while making my way towards my locker, "REALLY STOP HAVING A THREESOME WITH MY LOCKER! I MEAN I KNOW IT'S SEXY AND ALL, BUT REALLY I DON'T ENJOY YOUR GUY'S STD'S RUBBING OFF ON IT." I yelled while kicking Fang's wheelchair away from my locker.

"I don't know Max, I'm pretty sure it's infected now." Iggy said.

"Yeah, your probably right." I replied sadly and slapped it before shouting in fake hurt, "WOW DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO CHOOSE THE NASTY PEOPLE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"See Fangy, I told you she was sent to a special home." I heard Lissa sneer.

"Lissa..." I heard Fang warn. But I quickly spun around and let out a fake gasp before screaming,

"AHHHH! FANG WHAT DID THAT THING TO YOU?!"

"ARE WE EVEN SURE THAT IT'S A THING!" Iggy screamed before wrapping his arms around my waist and putting me behind him.

"No! Iggy! We can't!" I pleaded.

"No! Max if were going to make it out alive we have to run now." Iggy said. But before I could even reply Iggy already threw me over his shoulder and we were racing down the halls.

_Well at least Iggy didn't change _I thought before letting out a laugh. But not before seeing Fang shove Lissa off him and start wheeling after us.

"Iggy! The dark one's gaining on us!" I hissed in his ear.

"Don't worry he won't..." Iggy started, but was interrupted when a strong force knocked into his feet causing his grip to loosen and for me to fall out of his grasp. I let out a surprised gasp as my head connected to the floor and I watched as Iggy collapsed to the floor with a loud 'thunk' beside me. I then felt strong arms lift me off the ground and set me on their lap, but before I could even look into the familiar black eye's I knew I was going to turn too, I felt his hand grip my chin and then his lips came crashing down on mine.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! WON'T UPDATE TIL THERE'S 10! BUT IF I GET 15 SAYING THEY WANT ME TO REWRITE IT I WILL BECAUSE I ALSO HAVE ANOTHER IDEA THAT MIGHT BE BETTER!**


	22. Why can't life be easy!

**Can Change Be Good?**

**I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Chapter: Why can't life be easier?!**

**Max POV:**

If my life could only be that easy...

"Max? Max! MAXIE! MAX-RELLA! HEY! SLEEPING BEAUTY WAKE UP" I heard a voice yell distantly.

"HEY THOSE ARE MY NICKNAMES FOR HER!" I heard another familiar voice yell.

"EXCUSE YOU! BUT WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO _MY_ MAXIE!" I heard the first voice yell back. _Maybe I should open my eyes now..._I thought before starting to move my hand over my eyes.

"UH NO! EXCUSE _YOU _MR. TALL LEPRECHAUN WANNABE CAUSE I THINK THAT I'M HER BEST FRIEND! NOW IF YOU WILL EXCUSE US!" I heard the second voice scream. _Nope not yet..._I thought keeping my eye's squeezed tight and dropping my hand.

"OH! OHHHHHHHH SH-NO! GIRL I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN CAUSE IF YOU DO THEN I GET TO CLAW THOSE LITTLE EYES OUT OF THERE SOCKET AND RIP THAT THING YOU CALL A WEAVE OUT OF YOUR HEAD CAUSE I AM MAX'S ONE AND ONLY BEST FRIEND" The first voice challenged.

"Iggy..." I heard a deep voice intervene.

"SHUT UP!" Iggy and the second voice yelled.

"OH IT'S ON NOW CAUSE ANYONE WHO INSULTS MY _HAIR_ IS GOING TO BE ABLE TO MELT LIKE BUTTER ON A BISCUIT WHEN I'M DONE WITH THEM!" The second voice yelled while jumping up and down off the floor.

"OH NO! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU IT WILL BE LIKE BUTTER MELTING ALL OVER A FANG! HERE ELLA HOLD MY WHISTLE!" Iggy screamed. _And i__t's time to wake up! _I thought and slowly started to open my eye's while making loud noises to make it seem I couldn't hear them. But once my vision wasn't so blurry and I could see clearly I saw a red in the faced Cassie doing punches to the air while jumping up and down and a steaming Iggy across from her handing Ella everything in his pockets while doing side to side lunges and basically the school surrounding a circle around us.

"Hey, Hey you guys look Max is awake." I said in my best guy voice while slowly standing up.

"MAXIE!" Iggy yelled running over to me and sweeping me in a hug.

"Hey Igg's what happened." I mumbled in his chest, but it came out more like "Hy, Smiggs wut haped" Since he was clutching me really close.

"Oh, well let's just say a current handicapped person wasn't too happy with us and rammed into us while we were making are great escape. Which caused me to drop you and for you to hit your fragile self on the floor and pass out. Making us all think you were dead!" Iggy explained holding me even tighter, but I saw Ella mouth the words 'Not really' at the last part.

"Max! Thank goodness your awake cause I'm pretty sure the biggest fight was just about to go down between Iggy and Cassie! I mean it probably would have been hilarious to watch, but they probably could have gotten really hurt. Speaking of getting really hurt are you okay!? Cause I will personally drive you to a hospital now and..." Nudge rambled before Ella placed her hand over her mouth.

"Thank you Ella." I mumbled in Iggy's chest.

"No, prob." Ella said sweetly while Nudge glared at both of us.

"Ugh stop hugging Max cause it's my turn now!" Cassie complained starting to walk over to us.

"No!" Iggy said stubbornly while hugging me even tighter.

"Uh, Iggy can't breathe!" I gasped out while trying to pull away.

"Yes, you can your just breathing in my love instead of air, which in my opinion is soooo much better." Iggy whispered in my ear still not letting go.

"Sorry Iggy," I started, deciding that I've had enough love for one day, "But I think I would rather breathe air." I finished before placing my hands on his shoulders and kneeing him where the sun don't shine. Iggy let a surprised gasp before releasing me from his grip and dropping to the ground in pain. I then blew the hair out of my face and stood up a little straighter before yelling,

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE THERE'S NOTHING TO SEE HERE ANYMORE, SO GO CARRY ON WITH WHATEVER YOU DO!" I then made a shooing kind of motion until the circle finally broke away and all that was left was me, Iggy, Cassie, Ella, Nudge, and Fang. I then mindlessly smoothed my dress before saying calmly,

"So what's up."

"Oh, you know the usual." Ella said calmly.

"I can see that." I said with a nod at Iggy.

"Look Max I'm really sorry I wasn't trying to ram you down..." Fang started while wheeling towards me.

"No, Fang I can't hear this now, okay." I said taking a few steps back.

"Why!" Fang yelled, "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE YOU STUBBORN GIRL!"

"CAUSE YOU MIGHT NOT REMEMBER 2 MONTHS AGO, BUT I DO AND I'M NOT READY TO TALK YET!" I screamed back turning away from him.

"Of course I remember, but I still don't understand what happened." Fang said a little softer.

"Then you should figure it out because I'm not talking to you until you do. Come on guys let's get to class." I said before grabbing Nudge and Cassie's hands and walking away.

"Hey, did you know there's a dance tomorrow night." Nudge squealed trying to lighten the mood.

"I so could have taken him." Cassie mumbled.

**Alright guys either this chapter or the next chapter will be the end of...this girl scout stuff cause now the action's going to start in with many twist and turns that non of you would have suspected! SO REVIEW REVIEW!  
><strong>

**Fang: Hey if you guy's give her ten reviews she said she'll probably write another chapter by tonight cause it's the weekend and all.**

**Me: Hey why aren't you in the story!**

**Fang: Cause Iggy's there trying to rub me down with butter.**

**Me: You talk so much now :O**

**Fang: -glaring- ...**

**Iggy: OH FANGLES!  
><strong>


	23. The Fun Begins

Can Change Be Good?

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

**Chapter: The Fun Begins**

**Max POV:**

"Hey, you guy's remember when I mentioned that dance earlier?" Nudge asked. Cassie and I took a big bite of our sandwich's before mumbling,

"Yes..."

"Great because I was walking down the hall when I saw a piece of paper THAT WAS STICKING TO A WALL! ISN'T THAT COOL!? Cause paper doesn't really stick in the water, which I've alway's wondered why because...wait I'm getting off topic, so anyway I saw the piece of paper and it said 'People to set-up needed for the dance' and I was like WHOA! So I immediately signed all of us up and we start at five tonight, isn't this going to be fun?!" Nudge squealed while clapping her hands excitedly. Cassie just shook her head and continued to eat her sandwich calmly, not seeming to care that much. But I on the other hand dropped my sandwich and pushed my chair back violently, before screaming

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"I signed us up to help?" Nudge said confused. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration and took a deep breath before noticing that everyone in the cafeteria was looking at us now.

"MAX, SHUT UP!" I heard Iggy scream from across the cafeteria. I quickly turned towards the jocks table and saw Iggy standing on top of his chair with a pissed off look on his very red face. _I guess someone's still mad at_ me...I thought before screaming back,

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"I'M NOT THE ONE TALKING, YOU IDIOT!" Iggy screamed.

"YEAH YOU ARE!" I screamed back while starting to walk over to him.

"NO, I'M NOT!" Iggy yelled starting to walk towards me.

"BY RESPONDING TO ME YOU'RE TALKING!" I yelled in frustration. Iggy and I were now face to face or in my case face to chin while glaring at each-other intently.

"You alway's have to prove me wrong, don't you?" Iggy hissed.

"Your just mad that I beat your skinny butt earlier." I growled back.

"Thank's for calling my butt skinny." Iggy hissed.

"No, prob." I said smirking before dropping it and remembering I should probably be glaring.

"But, you just caught me off guard." Iggy said.

"Oh really, so you think you could beat me?" I asked dangerously.

"Yeah." Iggy said calmly.

"Then prove it." I said before throwing a punch at his jaw. Iggy quickly caught my fist and twisted it behind my back, but I quickly kicked him in the knee cap making him loosen his grip, which was all I needed because I yanked my fist out of his grip and kicked his feet from under him. Iggy landed on the ground with a loud '_thump' _and I quickly climbed on top of him and started throwing many punches at his face.

"MAX, IGGY STOP!" I heard Fang scream.

"MAX CONTROL!" I heard Cassie scream, but I wasn't even using my supernatural strength so I just kept punching. But in that little hesitation I must have shown when I heard Fang scream, I felt Iggy grab my fist and hiss,

"You should have listened to your friends." Before grabbing the other one and kicking his feet into my stomach. I felt my air leave me and I saw the cafeteria pass in a blur before my body connected with the far wall. I then felt myself start to fall and soon I felt my body connect with the floor in probably a bloody, heap. I heard the cafeteria erupt in gasps and I slowly looked up to see a huge dent in the wall and everyone gaping at me and Iggy. _How did he throw me that far? _I thought. I then threw a surprised glance at Iggy and I saw him glancing at me too, but he didn't have the same silly grin or bright, green eye's that I was so used too. His eye's were now black and he was grinning, but with sharp fang's sticking out instead of his normally perfect teeth. I let out a startled gasp and held down the scream that was threatening to escape me before stealing a glance at Fang and seeing that he's just as surprised as I am.

"What's wrong, Maxie surprised that your best friend is just like you! THAT HE'S NOT THE PATHETIC GOOFBALL YOU THOUGHT HE WAS, BUT A MAGICAL BEING!" Iggy laughed darkly.

"Iggy, you know I never thought that about you." I said cautiously while standing up.

"YES, YOU DID! I COULD ALWAYS SEE IT IN YOUR EYE'S! THAT I WAS JUST SOMEONE YOU COULD USE AND THEN THROW AWAY WHEN YOU WERE DONE! THAT I WAS NEVER TRULY ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIEND'S BECAUSE YOU HAD FANG AND THAT'S ALL YOU EVER NEEDED! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TIRED OF IT AND I'M GOING TO FINISH WHAT I STARTED IN THE FOREST THAT DAY!" Iggy yelled before taking a match out of his pant's pocket and screaming in rage while his body bent this way and that before he was covered in black fur. I let out a surprised gasp and whispered painfully,

"That was you?"

"Yep." Iggy hissed, now in his true form and lighting the match. I heard the cafeteria erupt in screams of panic and I saw Fang jump out of his wheel chair and let his wing's shoot out of his shirt making him look like the angel of death instead of an average teenager, which made everyone scream louder.

"Iggy, stop!" Fang yelled dangerously.

"OH YOUR MAGICAL TOO NOW," Iggy screamed frustrated, "WERE YOU GUY'S EVER PLANNING TO EVEN TELL ME ABOUT WHAT YOU TRULY WERE!?" Iggy asked/yelled.

"Iggy, you know we both love you and we were getting ready to tell you. So just drop the match and let's just talk about this." Fang said cautiously while walking towards Iggy with his hands raised in a calm down gesture. But while Fang was talking to Iggy, I noticed Cassie and Nudge looking at me in a way that screamed 'FIGHT! YOU IDIOT!" But I couldn't because he was Iggy. My best friend. My partner in crime. My pyro. I could never hurt him, but he was trying to hurt me. No, he was trying to kill me because he's one of them. He was alway's one of them. Was he even ever really my friend? Were the memories we had all fake? I saw all of my memories of Iggy flash before my eye's in a matter of seconds. Iggy and I first meeting. Iggy and I dying Fang's clothes pink. Iggy and I learning how to ride bikes. Iggy and I going on a double date. Iggy and I at camp. Iggy and I getting kicked out of camp. Then all those memories leading up to this very moment of Iggy betraying me. Which seemed to just connect in my brain because I heard my voice say distantly "Poder Arriba" and I felt myself quickly transform before I snapped.

**Alright TIME FOR SOME REVIEWS! COME ON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED NEXT! SO GO AHEAD AND CLICK REVIEW BECAUSE I WANT 15 BEFORE I WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	24. It Starts

**Can Change Be Good?**

**I do not own Maximum Ride**

**A/N Last Chapter was interesting...**

**Chapter: The Start**

**Max POV:**

Several lightbulbs started breaking and wind started gusting wildly all around the cafeteria causing everyone to scream even more, if that's even possible. Fang and Iggy stopped arguing once they saw what was going on around them and quickly turned their attention towards me. Which I guess I looked pretty wild because both their eye's widened and there jaws dropped. I threw a quick glance at a broken piece of glass on the table next to me and saw...me. At least I think it was me because it was the same brown hair and the same tan skin, but not the same eyes. My eye's were glowing a bright gold and glaring at Iggy from across the room, which helped me remember what I really wanted to do.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" I screamed loudly turning my attention back to Iggy and away from my new look. I formed a lightning bolt in my hand and threw it quickly at Iggy. Who quickly jumped out of its way in shock.

"AND YOU BETRAYED ME!" I screeched throwing another lightening bolt at him.

"Max..." Iggy said nervously while dodging my lightening bolt again. But just hearing my name rolling off his tongue seeped into my brain like a thousand knives and seemed to just push me even more.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed before running over there in a flash and grabbing him by the throat.

"Is this what you wanted? For me hate you? For me to despise you? Well guess what YOU GOT IT!" I growled before throwing him at the windows. Iggy crashed through them in seconds and I quickly jumped and flew after him. I saw Iggy falling through the air at a rapid pace and letting out another scream I dove towards him and latched my hands on to his shoulders before shoving us even faster towards the ground.

"MAX STOP!" I heard Fang scream from above. But I didn't listen, I couldn't listen because I couldn't let Iggy win. Iggy and I crashed into the ground and before I knew it I started punching at him, but with all my strength this time.

"Max..." Iggy mumbled through his now bloody muzzle. I saw Iggy's eye's starting to close and before I knew what was going on I felt a large blast connect with my chest and I was blown off Iggy. I hit the pavement at such a shocking force that my powers quickly disappeared and I was in my human form again. But before I could even reform I felt something sharp being stabbed into my stomach and I let out loud scream as it went all the way through.

"Oh Maxie...sweet, sweet, Maxie. Don't worry this will all be over soon." I heard a voice say from above me. I moved my head painfully up and I locked eye's with a white Liko grinning down at me.

"Why...aren't...I...healing..." I gasped out starting to feel my eye's drooping.

"Cause of the metal rod in your stomach sweetie. You need to do more research on yourself because then you would know if something's stuck into you, then it prevent's yourself from healing until its removed. Too bad you won't get to though." The Liko said sweetly while running its claws down my cheek leaving a trickle of blood after them. The white Liko then lowered its claws to my neck and started digging them into my skin and soon into the inside of my neck. I let out a gasp of pain as I felt bone and skin separating at a rapid speed and I quickly clawed at the Liko's hands trying to pry them away from my throat.

"Goodbye Ma..." The Liko started, but was interrupted when a large force hit it by surprise. I felt the pressure leave my neck and I started gasping painfully for air while looking around wildly to see what was happening. I saw the Liko on the ground next to Iggy and a very mad Fang stalking towards them.

"I WARNED YOU AND YOUR KIND WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT GOING AFTER HER, BUT OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T LISTEN. SO TELL THE DEVIL I SAY HEY, WHEN I SEND YOU BACK TO WHERE YOUR FROM!" Fang growled.

"I see your little boyfriend's a little mad Maxie. But birdie boy should know that we don't give a crap about what he has to say cause where coming for you no matter what. So don't think you can run because let's just say your bestie's not the only one who's going to come out soon and trust me there the one who's going to destroy you, not James." The Liko laughed throwing a wink at Fang before grabbing Iggy's hand and fading away. Fang quickly lunged at them, but went right through their little portal and was just grasping air instead of their throats.

"DAMMIT!" Fang screamed while hitting the ground angrily. I turned my attention slowly back to my bloody body and the rod sticking out of it before grasping the rod and quickly yanking it out of my stomach. I let out a low hiss and threw the rod aside and just laid there while I felt my body slowly start to repair itself.

"MAX!" I heard Cassie and Nudge scream. I heard there footsteps rushing towards me and there worried faces soon clouded my vision.

"Don't worry guy's I'm cool." I said slowly sitting up.

"Good because we were so worried." Nudged sighed in relief.

"How do you feel." Cassie asked while helping me stand up.

"I don't know." I said while inspecting my body. My dress was torn and covered in dirt with a giant spot of blood in the middle and I was missing both of my boots and my belt was hanging loosely on my side. My legs and arm's were covered in sweat and dry blood from my now healed wounds and thank goodness I couldn't see my face because I could just feel the tangled hair and sweat all over it.

"You can cry if you want." Cassie offered quietly grabbing my hand.

"If you don't then I will because you totally messed up your gorgeous outfit that we spent TWO hours on!" Nudge said, but grabbed my other hand reassuringly with a sad smile.

"I'm fine guy's, really!" I said wrenching my hands from their grasp and adding a fake smile for effect.

"Max it's going to be okay." Fang said while walking towards us and putting his hand on my shoulder. But I quickly shrugged it off and took a few steps back before saying,

"I said I'm fine, okay."

"Max..." Cassie started, but I quickly interrupted and said,

"Don't Say It's Okay."

"I wasn't going to say that." Cassie said soothingly.

"Yea you were because you want me feel okay and reassured because I just lost my best friend. But why would you want to lie and say it's okay when it's obviously not okay." I said frustrated.

"Were just trying..." Nudge began slowly.

"To help," I interrupted, "Yea, I got that. But by lying to me isn't going to help me because I just found out that Iggy, IGGY was lying to me. That he was actually trying to kill me and that our complete friendship was a lie!" I said loudly. I started to pace back and forth while Cassie, Nudge, and Fang just stared at me sadly. But when I was about to say something else I saw it. _IGGY'S CAR._ I quickly stopped my pacing and went over to the metal rod and picked it up.

"Max? What are you doing?" Fang asked while following me to Iggy's car.

"He won't need this anymore." I said taking a swing at Iggy's windows. The windows immediately smashed and glass shattered everywhere inside and outside of the car. I then went to the back windows and did the same thing.

"Max you don't need to this." Fang said reaching for the rod.

"Why?" I asked moving out of Fang's reach, "Don't we need to remove any evidence of Iggy's presence here because I already know that Nudge erased all those kid's memories." I added before throwing the rod aside and thinking of a better idea.


	25. It Starts pt 2

**"The Start" continued because I ran out of room...**

I quickly moved to the back of Iggy's trunk and started searching for the item I needed.

"Max, do you need help looking for something." Cassie asked with Nudge trailing behind her.

"Found it." I said pulling out the gallon of extra gas and pouring it over the car.

"What are you doing?!" Fang asked shocked.

"We need to get rid of everything Iggy right? So no one can find out or remember that he was ever here. Well this is the best way to do it." I said coldly while continuing to pour gas on everything, but now adding some inside the car.

"Max, stop it!" Fang hissed trying to take the gas from me.

"Why, because you think I'm in denial or because you think I snapped. Or wait it's probably because I'm not acting like the girl your used to is it." I said throwing the gas inside the car now and searching for some matches. I quickly found them in the glove-department and took one out before seeing something shining on my wrist. It was the bracelet Iggy got me for my 13th birthday.

"Don't need this anymore." I said throwing the bracelet into the car.

"Max, don't do this." Fang warned.

"Or what you'll leave. Yeah like that hasn't happened before." I said giving the car an angry kick. I found one of Ella's beanie's in the back of the car and threw it at Cassie before adding, "Mine as well return that cause Iggy's not here to give it back."

"Max! Stop your scaring me!" Nudge yelled.

"What else are we supposed to do, Nudge! I mean there's no one here to take care of this! Did he even have a family or was that all a lie too." I said moving towards them, "If you guy's think this is the scariest thing I've ever done then your wrong cause trust me I've done worse...we've done worse." I whispered glaring at the car and lighting the match now.

"Max..." Fang said jumping towards me.

"NO, FANG! I HAVE TO DO THIS CAUSE WHO ELSE WILL...I MEAN HE WAS MY BEST...HE LIED...HE DESERVES THIS...I MEAN HOW MANY PEOPLE HAS HE LIED TOO...ME, YOU, CASSIE, NUDGE, HIS 'FRIENDS'...ELLA...EVEN ELLA!...I JUST...I MEAN...I...I DON'T...I...OW!" I screamed dropping the match. Fang quickly dove for the match and caught it before it could land on any gasoline. Cassie and Nudge were staring at me at shock and I guess I just couldn't take it anymore because before I knew it tears were leaking out of my eye's and I have fallen to my knees. I've never felt this much pain and hatred all at once and trust me it was really over whelming.

"IT HURTS...IT HURTS...IT HURTS...WHY DOES IT HURT?" I cried while closing my eye's. My body was full on shaking now and I felt two strong arms wrap around me and tug me to their chest.

"It's going to be fine...we're going to be fine. Shhhhh it's okay." Fang murmured in my hair, "There not going to get away."

**Alright a two page chapter! Hope you enjoyed! So now REVIEW CAUSE I JUST WROTE A BUNCH CUZ I LOVE YOU ALL! THIS TIME THOUGH I'M NOT WRITING ANYMORE TIL 15 REVIEWS! SO REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	26. I'm Not Done With You Yet!

Can Change Be Good?

**I do NOT own Maximum Ride!**

**Chapter 26: I'm Not Done **

**3 hours later**

Max POV:

Well I definitely was right when I guessed that Nudge changed everyone's memories since everyone believed a storm broke the windows and destroyed the cafeteria, causing everyone to get sent home for repairs. Which sadly didn't include me because Nudge signed me up to help set up for the dance tonight. I would so rather be catching up on some sleep now...

"So, do you think Nudge would notice if we ditched?" I whispered to Cassie who was struggling to tie some of the green and gold balloons together.

"Of course she would." Cassie muttered in complete concentration.

"Do you want help?"

"No!" She snapped, "I think I can tie two stupid balloons together!" She huffed still struggling with the two small loops. After a few more moment's of seeing her struggle, I decided to have a little fun of my own...

"PODER ARRIBA!" I screamed feeling the wonderful sensation of light appearing and disappearing around me before taking a running start and jumping into the air. I flew over to the corner of our huge gym and grabbed the handfuls of balloons Nudge blew up a few minutes before and flew up to rafters.

"MAX! DON'T YOU DARE!" Cassie yelled at me.

"Dare, what?" I asked innocently.

"You know what! Nudge blew up those balloons for half an hour, she's gonna kill you if you pop them!"

"Pssh! I'm not gonna pop them!" I exclaimed counting down in my head before tipping the bag down and releasing the balloons rapidly.

"Max!" Cassie screamed.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed back flying over and under the balloons like it was an obstacle course. I started doing twist and dives around the balloons while they started floating softly to the ground and I was about to do one more twirl when I heard a slight click followed by a loud _boom! _I quickly spun around and saw a giant, pink cannonball barreling towards me. I twisted my body just before it could collide with me and watched as it barreled towards the gym wall instead.

"WHAT KIND OF GYM HAS CANNONBALLS!" I exclaimed loudly.

"My gym!" Cassie cried just as the cannonball hit the wall and exploded into a cloud of sliver glitter. I quickly spun towards her and said,

"You tried to hit me with that!"

"No! I tried to cover you in glitter in a subtle way."

"That was not subtle!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah it was! I could have just thrown glitter bombs at you instead, but I gave you warning with the sound!" She explained before creating another cannonball and placing it in her 'pink cannon' before shooting it towards me again. This time I was prepared though and I quickly formed a ball of light and shot it directly at the cannonball and watched as it exploded into another cloud of glitter.

"Nudge is going to kill you!" I teased.

"Why, we didn't break anything!" She said forming two more cannonballs. I let out a giggle and dodged the two cannonballs before shooting more balls of light at her which she quickly deflected with a giggle of her own.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING AND WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BALLOONS!" Nudge shrieked dropping the box she was holding and stalking towards us hotly.

"Oh, crap!" I muttered floating down and standing behind Cassie innocently.

"IS THAT A CANNON!" Nudge exclaimed. Cassie quickly with a wave of her hand, made the cannon disappear and asked,

"What cannon?"

"Cassie..." She warned.

"I don't see a cannon." Cassie exclaimed.

"Yeah Nudge, why would there be a cannon in a gym?" I added in mock confusion.

"Will you two just stop fooling around and help me set up!" Nudge hissed walking over to the box and pulling out little lanterns.

"What kind of theme is this?" I asked glancing at the green and gold balloons hanging around the gym, the 'A Night in the Stars' banner, the multiple round green tables, and bright disco ball hanging on top of the ceiling with a picture of Arnold Palmer stuck to it.

"I don't even know it's just a whole bunch of past prom decorations." Nudge said handing me the box and telling me to go hang them around the rafters.

"They had a golf theme prom?" Cassie muttered while I flew up and hung the lanterns on the basketball hoops and the rafters above.

"We should have a cool theme for prom like zombies!" I suggested.

"Or a pizza theme!" Cassie added.

"No!" We exclaimed in unison before looking at each other and saying, "Candy Land!"

"You guy's are so wierd." Nudge exclaimed walking out of the gym to probably get more decorations.

"Shut up Nudge we're planning the dream!" I cried at her, throwing more lanterns on some bleachers.

"Yes, we could have a giant chocolate fountain!" Cassie squealed.

"With giant cookies!" I added.

"And tables made of hard chocolate!"

"With giant m&m's as plates!"

"And licorice as straws and..."

"AHHHHHHH!" I heard...Nudge scream. I quickly flew down next to Cassie and with one look we were speeding down the halls.

"NUDGE!" I called frantically.

"Where could she be?" Cassie asked worridly.

"Hang on!" I said stopping and thinking of a faster idea. I thought of Nudge's deep brown eye's, her curly black hair, her really soft skin, and softly made a beam of light. Then with a deep breath, I murmured,

"Find Nudge." Then with a jolt the light took off towards our left and Cassie and I quickly followed at its heels. After a few twist and turns the ball flew to an old janitors closet and disappeared through the door.

"NUDGE!" Cassie screamed sprinting towards the door.

"CASSIE, WAIT!" I yelled. Cassie quickly stopped right as she was about to open the door and gave me a questioning look, but I silently held my finger to my lips and pulled my hood over my head.

"Move to your left." I ordered. Cassie did as she was told while trying to figure out where I was, but with a cry, I shot a beam of light towards the door and watched as it flew off its hinges and then through the wall on the other side. I quickly flew through the hole I created and did a quick 360 looking for any danger, but all I saw was a few shelves filled with a few cleaning supplies with a few brooms against the wall.

"AHHHH!" Cassie screamed, stepping through the hole.

"What's wrong?" I asked turning towards her. She was facing towards the opposite wall with a look of horror on her face and she slowly pointed towards the wall with shaky hands. I slowly flew over and I had to choke down my own scream because what I saw had to be the sickest thing I've ever seen. It was Nudge in her mermaid form with her once shiny purple tail nailed to the wall by a sharp knife. Then her hands above her head tied up and held together by another knife with blood still seeping out and dripping all the way down her body. Her now lifeless eye's were staring back at me, glazed over in a dull brown with her mouth hanging open in a silent scream. But what would have to be the worst was the giant teeth mark covering her neck and a tied note around it that read, 'I'm not done with you yet, Maxie.'

"Nudge.." Cassie whimpered.

"We need to get out of here, NOW!" I ordered shoving Cassie towards the door.

"WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER!" Cassie exclaimed surprised.

"We have too because we're no longer alone in this school..."

**Review! Review! I'm sorry I haven't updated :( I had a major writers block for this story! But I'm back, if you still want me! So that's why I leave you with this...**

**Who do you thinks going to die next? (Only you can save them with your reviews! Find out who it is this Sunday!)**

**-Fang**

**-Max**

**-Cassie**

**-Iggy**

**-Dylan**

**-Angel**


	27. Another One Falls

Can Change Be Good?

**I do NOT own Maximum Ride!**

**Chapter 27: Another One Falls**

**MAX POV:**

"What do you mean were not the only one's in the school?" Cassie demanded, glancing around nervously.

"The Liko's! They killed Nudge and now they want to kill us." I hissed grabbing her wrist and tugging us farther away from Nudge.

"What are we supposed to do then!?" She demanded, "Fight them? Ha, we don't even know how many there are! There could be ten swarming in the vents or twenty waiting for us back at the gym!"

"You're right we should call Fang." I whipped out my phone and was about to call him when Cassie took the phone from my grasp and said,

"No, I'll call. We need you ready for a fight incase if they find us." I thought over her words for a moment and then gave a small nod before taking a deep breath and forming two balls of light in my hands.

"Be sure to talk quietly we don't want them to hear us." Cassie gave a curt nod and dialed on my phone while I walked slowly down the hall looking in empty classrooms and open lockers. Nothing looked broken or wrecked, so I guess there trying to be discreet about their presence.

"MAX, WATCH OUT!" Cassie screamed. _Or not..._I quickly spun around and saw a brown Liko bursting from a closed locker with red eye's blazing and teeth out snarling.

"HEY! That was Matt Damon's locker!" I cried taking aim and throwing the balls of light at it. The Liko quickly stepped out of their path and started charging towards me at full force. I quickly flew up to the ceiling before it could tackle me and threw two more balls of light at it. The Liko let out a sickening howl when the light connected with its back and two large burn marks appeared on top of it while it slammed into the opposite wall.

"Not so fun to get burned is it." I growled. I was about to shoot another beam at it, but paused when I saw the wall start to twist and turn and form into a cage like structure around the Liko. I turned around and saw Cassie holding her hands out with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Hey, I got powers too." Cassie exclaimed while admiring her work.

"Yeah, but how long do you think that will hold it?" I asked. The Liko was up and slamming itself against the bars at full force causing little cracks to start appearing in Cassie's little prison.

"Hopefully long enough until Fang-" Cassie started to say, but was interrupted by a piercing howl erupting from across the hall. We spun around and saw a familiar black Liko charging at us, now.

"Ugh! I'll take Iggy you handle brownie mix." I ordered at Cassie. Cassie gave a quick nod and got to work on holding the wall-cage she created while I jumped towards Iggy unleashing a blast of light from my hands and quickly pulling my hood up.

"AHHH!" Iggy growled rubbing his now burnt arm painfully.

"Awe, did I hurt the whittle puppy?" I teased from above him.

"COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!" Iggy demanded looking everywhere around the hall.

"I can see being a Liko really sucked the fun out of you, didn't it?" I asked floating to his left.

"_A Liko's only mission is to kill guardians._" Iggy answered blankly before lunging towards his right in hopes of finding me, but only grasping air.

"Wow, that's lame." I commented before flying behind him and landing softly on the ground. Then with a running start I imagined a sword forming in my hand with the familiar tingle of light and I quickly removed my hood and with a cry I slid towards Iggy. My sword of light formed just when I was near Iggy's legs and with a swipe I it connected with them. Iggy screamed in pain as a giant slash appeared on his leg with blood pouring out at a rapid pace. He then fell knees first to the ground with another howl of pain which I took as a oppurnity to place a roundhouse kick to his back causing him fall face first into the ground.

"Man, you all suck at fighting." I said speeding on top of him and grabbing his ears from behind before pulling them up and then slamming his face down to the ground at full force. A sickening crack erupted from the ground and with a howl Iggy twisted around and slammed his head into mine with such force that I fell back onto the floor. I felt something warm and sticky slide down from my temple and I immediately knew I was bleeding. But I didn't have much time to focus on healing myself because Iggy quickly took my moment of shock and slammed on top of me making me cry out in surprise.

"Where's your little boyfriend, Maxie?" Iggy hissed slamming his fist into my face. I felt a harsh tug at my hair and I saw a glimpse of our glass trophy case before Iggy slammed my head through it in a quick, simple motion. I felt the glass dig into my skin and more blood seep down my face before I fell to floor and scrabbled to my knees. I was about to give Iggy a hard side kick when I felt something sharp connect with my back and push me to the floor again.

"Poor, Poor, Maxie. No one can save you now." Iggy sang, slamming whatever he had in my back again. I spun around onto my back and saw Iggy standing over me with a broken broom and a sly grin on his face. I put a smirk of my own on and said,

"I don't need saving." Before trying to give him a kick to his chest, but he anticipated my move because he quickly slammed the broom into my throat and started pushing down...hard.

"Master may have said to leave her to kill you, but this is just to great of a opportunity." Iggy hissed pushing down even harder. I grasped onto the end of the stick struggling to pull it out, but to avail. I felt my breathing starting to slow and black spots started forming in my vision and I distantly heard someone hiss,

"The other mermaids dead! Time to bring Maxie there to master before she decides to kill you instead." I felt some of the pressure leave my throat, which gave me the opportunity to glance at the brown Liko standing on top of a very familiar girl with pink streaks in her hair..._Cassie._ I thought painfully. I felt tears starting to well up in my eye's and I let out a cry of shock.

"Now you get to be all alone, just like you deserve." The brown Liko hissed at me. Iggy turned towards me when I cried out and I saw something flash threw his eye's making him let up on his grip on the broom. _I'm sorry Iggy__..._I thought before gripping the broom tightly and in one swift motion removing it from my neck and placing it in Iggy's instead.

**Cassie died! OH NO! That means there's only a few chapters left and with that I ask for at least 10 REVIEWS by Friday, so I can update this climax and help you all see the final blow Max must take next in the next chapter! SO REVIEW, SO REVIEW! WHAT DO YOU THINKS GOING TO HAPPEN?**


	28. The Climax

Can Change Be Good?

**I do NOT own Maximum Ride!**

**Chapter 28 The Climax**

**MAX POV:**

I let out a grunt as Iggy started to struggle against the broom with a cry, but I wasn't going to let up, not yet. I pushed the broom even further into his neck hearing a satisfying growl come from Iggy as he struggled even harder.

"This is for trying to kill me!" I hissed, kicking his legs from under him. When he crashed to the ground, I quickly rolled onto him and pushed the broom all the way through his neck causing blood to start pouring out of his neck. I knew all I had to do was just give a slight tug to the side and his neck would slice clean off, but I didn't know if I could do it. Iggy...my idiot of a best friend, a debatable gay, and world-class traitor. But when I looked into his pale blue eye's that were focusing on me with an intense stare, I saw our past flash before my eye's and I knew what I had to do...

"You may be the hugest, bipolar, goon in the world. But you're my hugest, bipolar, goon!" I said stepping off of him and straightening up. I gave my suit a slight dust off and walked over to the broken case that he plowed me into only moments before. I picked up two semi-large pieces of glass and waltzed back over to him.

"But that doesn't mean I trust you." I growled, ripping his hands from the broom and spreading them wide at his sides before plunging the glass in each of them.

"AHHHHHH!" Iggy cried, twisting this way and that in pain. I gave him one more hard stare before standing up and getting ready to face his chex mix colored friend, but when I turned towards the corner it was in before it was completely empty. I did a 360 of the hall, but I still didn't see it or...Cassie.

"No!" I exclaimed, "This can't be happening!" I ran my hands through my hair angrily while I felt hot tears start to cascade down my face. Cassie, Nudge...there both gone and it's all my fault. I should have sensed the Liko's or not have left them alone when I knew they were coming for me. I feel like such an idiot! I kicked a piece of glass angrily out of my way before I heard a invisible buzzing sound erupting from the ground. I looked towards the direction of the noise and saw a sliver thing vibrating violently on the ground. I slowly stalked towards it and realized half way there that it was my phone. Cassie must have dropped it. _Cassie..._I thought painfully before picking up my phone and saying,

"Hello."

"Max!" A familiar voice replied relieved.

"Fang! Where are you? We called you like 10 minutes ago!" I exclaimed.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that Cassie and Nudge are dead and Iggy just tried to kill me! With no help from you what's so ever!" I replied angrily.

"I just left dinner with my Dad and my phone didn't vibrate once."

"Maybe your phone was off." I suggested.

"No, I alway's leave it on in case if you or someone else needs me..." Fang trailed off in thought.

"I saw her call you..." I slowly started to think back to that moment and I realized I never actually saw her call him, I was busy patrolling the hall. But why wouldn't she call him, if she knew we were in trouble. Unless if she didn't want him to come, but why wouldn't she want him to come? I started thinking back to every moment we were ever attacked and I slowly started to realize that every moment I was almost killed she was no where in sight. At the school, in the trails, and even...

"Max! Where are you? I'm coming to get you! Max! Answer Me!"

"I have to go!" I growled into the phone before snapping it shut. Everything started to piece together in my head about how I've never seen Cassie's house, how she took me away after Fang and I's fight, how she alway's tried to keep Fang as the enemy, how she never talked about herself or past, and how she tried to 'teach' me how to fly by pushing me off my balcony. I poured on my super speed and stormed towards the gym while seeing everything passed in a blur. I connected with the double doors in a matter of seconds and burst into the familiar room.

"Bravo, Bravo!" I heard a familiar voice tease with a clap.

"_Cassie_..." I hissed spinning around and seeing her familiar brown head of hair now covering her entire body, but with a pink streak running along her back and piercing black eye's in place of her 'normal' brown ones. She gave me a twisted smile before saying,

"So she is smarter than she looks."

"It's not hard to smell out a _bitch_." I hissed throwing a glare in her direction while silently noticing the brown Liko guarding the gym doors now. Cassie gave a small shrug and said,

"You can call me whatever you want, but I was justing looking in your best interest."

"What do you mean?" I through a glance at the roof and I heard an almost silent thump land on it. _Fang._

"Well as you probably know your part of a curse and if a person kills you than they get your powers." I gave a small nod while she continued,

"Which pretty much means they could rule everything in your world and mine! Which is what I've waited to do for 400 years." She hissed taking a step towards me.

"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen." I said before throwing a lightning ball at her. She simply side stepped it and growled,

"But it is..." I flew up towards the rafters and landed on one of their ledges before throwing another beam.

"Oh how I love a good game." Cassie smiled forming her own beam and throwing it towards me while jumping over mine. I quickly formed another one and threw it at Cassie's, but it just went straight threw it and plowed into a wall instead.

"Hey, I decorated that wall!" The brown Liko hissed angrily. _Nudge? _I soon realized. At my slight distraction I forgot about the beam storming towards me and I knew I was too late at dodging it. I closed my eye's and waited for the impact, but instead I heard a loud crash and a frustrated scream before I was plowed into by something much harder.

"Dammit Max!" Fang exclaimed wrapping his arms around my waist and lowering us to the ground.

"Hey! Language!" Fang rolled his eye's playfully and turned towards Cassie before becoming serious and growling,

"Some best friend you are."

"I could say the same thing about you, but why not I let someone else. IGGY!" Cassie called and then a familiar black Liko with blood matted in his fur erupted from the gym doors and pounced towards Fang.

"Miss me, Fangy!" Iggy growled throwing a punch towards his chest.

"Nope." Fang dodged the punch and threw one of his own, but I slowly turned away because I saw a blur of brown and pink streaking towards me. I gave up on my light beams and decided to just run at her too. I flew up into the air and with my super speed plummeted towards Cassie in a blur. I collided into her shoulder's first and we both landed on the ground throwing punches here and there, until I finally was on top of her throwing various punches at her jaw. But she connected her knees to my chest and kicked me off her throwing me towards the basketball hoop. I let out a cry when the hoop dug into my back, but I quickly shook it off and reminded myself that "Pain_ is only a message"_ I collapsed to the ground and felt a hard kick into my sides causing me to spin onto my stomach.

"Kicking someone while there down, classy til the end Cassie." I grunted feeling her weight land on top of me.

"Your end." Cassie growled and I felt something sharp stick into my back causing me to scream in pain.

"Protectors are idiot's for putting a human in charge of protecting other humans. Especially just a little girl who's had everything she's ever wanted her whole entire life." Another stab connected with my back and I felt like fire was entering through my body and I twisted in pain while she continued saying,

"A family, friends, or should I say _friend." _Cassie teased with another stab, "While I've had nothing. But that's about to change."

"No...it's...not." I grunted trying to ignore the heat cascading all over my body and placing my hands at my sides. I used as much power I could to push myself up and with a twist of my waist I was able to throw Cassie off of me and slowly stand up. But right when I was righted I felt a sharp pain erupt in my stomach and I slowly looked down and saw a piece of metal sticking out of it. I felt myself starting to fall and I distantly felt the floor crash into my body. I heard someone yelling to me, but it was like I was under water and waves were crashing into my ears preventing me from hearing anything clearly. There was so much pain in my head that I didn't notice that Cassie was standing over me. The world seemed to grow quieter and quieter as seconds maybe even as minutes passed by, but I still kept looking at Cassie painfully, silently wondering how I could have been brought down by just a lousy piece of metal. But then I felt a slight pain in my neck and my head twist to the side. Then it was like all of my powers, all of my memories, everything that was me was seeping out of me. My body started to feel heavier while I started to feel lighter and soon my vision was dimming and darkness was closing in and I couldn't escape it. But I didn't want to, it felt peaceful, right and just before everything vanished I saw Fang. He was screaming something at me and worry was clouding his eye's. I wanted to smile and reassure him that I was okay, but my body wouldn't respond to my commands and then everything went to black and the last thing I thought was,

_I failed..._

**THANK YOU MR. COMPUTER DUDE WHO FIXED MY COMPUTER YESTERDAY! I feel I should give him a shout out for fixing my computer so I could write this chapter and don't worry my other story will be updated today too! I just was really wanting to update this one since it's almost done now.. :( But don't worry next chapter can either be Wednesday or tomorrow depending on how generous my reviews are...What do you think is going to happen? REVIEW! REVIEW!  
><strong>

**Question of the chapter: Will Fang be our hero?**


	29. Protector!

Can Change Be Good?

**I do NOT own Maximum Ride!**

**Chapter 29: Protector**

**MAX POV:**

_What's going on? Where am I? Who am I? _All these thoughts and many more were running through my head the minute I woke up on a very dirty wooden floor. I groggily rubbed my head and tried to remember something about myself, but all that would come up is nothing. Just darkness. _That helps me so much..._I thought while standing up and looking at my surroundings. I saw what looked like a corny high school dance set up and if I had to guess I was in a high school gym. Mostly because there were basketball hoops and bleachers with just cheap tables around them. Then there were 3 very large dogs, a boy with wings, and a girl passed on the floor having it out on the dance floor area. Now I knew I was either dreaming or else this was a very bad party...

"MAX!" The boy with wings screamed interrupting my thoughts. Why did that name sound familiar? At the sudden tingle in my brain, I decided to cautiously step closer and see what was happening. When I got closer I could see a brown dog with a pink streak standing over the drunk girl and glowing a bright gold while another dog thing that was also brown was standing by a large door laughing or cackling, I don't know it was just a really annoying sound. Then a third black dog thing was being slammed against a wall by the boy with wings, while the boy with wings was looking with such pain and misery at the passed out girl that you would think she was dead. I'm starting to feel that this isn't a party...

"MAX!" The boy with wings repeated even louder. _Man he must really love her..._I thought feeling slightly sorry for the guy.

"She's gone, Fang! Don't worry though soon you will join her too with the rest of your pathetic kind." The dog with the pink streak laughed. The boy with wings or Fang let out a harsh laugh and growled,

"You'll never be able to kill me."

"But I already have." I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw the Fang guy look at the dead chick one more time before lunging at pink streak causing me just to become more confused. I mean how could I have feelings for a guy I don't even know? _Why does this not surprise me though?_ I silently asked myself. I risked getting a little closer, but instead I felt more drawn to go look at the dead girl since Fang and pink streak were locked in a pretty intense fight. So I slowly got on my hands and knees and cautiously crawled over to the girl. When I got there I looked at the girl and saw that she had the same outfit as me on except her neck was twisted at on odd angle and her once brown eye's were now glazed over in a thick haze.I noticed that her cloak was slightly torn at the ends and I slowly looked at mine and I saw I had the same problem._ Is that me? _I thought wearily. After a few moments I realized that the dead girl was me, so does that mean I'm dead?

"Oh my god." I muttered, standing up and looking at dead me, "How did this happen?"

"By trying to save us." A voice replied. I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder and I slowly spun around and saw a beautiful woman in a long black dress with a long gold staff in her hands. Her hair was a dark brown matching her bright eye's and she had a soft smile gracing her sharp features. I slowly walked out of her grasp and after a few moments I asked,

"Who are you?"

"All you need to know is that I'm a friend." The woman replied looking around the gym and I bet accessing the scene.

"My, my the Liko's sure have gone off the deep end this time." The woman tsked glancing towards the fight brewing. I glanced over too and saw the Fang boy getting knocked against some tables by a giant gold ball erupting from the pink streaked dogs hand's. I let out a gasp and asked,

"How did that thing do that?"

"By stealing your powers." The woman answered pitifully.

"M-m-y-y po-wers." Super powers don't even exist. So how could I have been able to do something like that!? This lady is crazy, this whole situation is crazy! This has to be a dream, this has to be dream. I am not dead! I am not some crazy super hero.

"Yes. You're a protector my child meaning that you protect earth and all its creatures from monsters like them." The woman interrupted while gesturing towards the three giant dogs.

"That's impossible. That kind of stuff doesn't exist." I exclaimed.

"Nothing is impossible." The woman said. I shook my head in disbelieve and decided that I have had enough of this dream! I lifted up my arm and start pinching it as hard as I could waiting for everything just to fade out and for I to wake up in some sort of bed forgetting that this ever happened. But when I saw that nothing was fading and that my arm was just turning red, I stared at the lady in shock and asked,

"This is real isn't it?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Does that mean I'm dead?" I asked, looking at my body that was staring yet not seeing.

"No. Not yet anyway. There is a way to save you."

"How?" I turned towards the woman eagerly. But before she could answer a loud thump followed by a cry interrupted us and we turned towards the sound. I saw the Fang boy being held up by chains and hanging from a basketball hoop with his black wings drooping slightly and blood gushing from multiple holes from his shirt. But I could tell he was hurt beyond what we could see because his eye's were drooping and his struggling was slow and sluggish now. It was like all the fight had left him and now the dog with the pink streak was laughing forming a very large ball of light and looking at him in victory.

"Any last words?" The dog laughed, but Fang simply lifted his head and looked at her evenly before turning towards dead me and whispering,

"Wake up...please wake up." But when I didn't respond, he jgrew angry and started thrashing around before screaming,

"WAKE UP! YOU ARE NOT DEAD! YOU ARE NOT DEAD! GOD DAMMNIT MAX, WAKE UP! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU!" I gasped at his words while I watched him struggle determinedly. He loved me? He LOVED me and he chose now to say this! Idiot...But,I couldn't let this end like this. Not for him or for me. Even if this is a really cliché moment.

"We need to do something!" I yelled frantically after another moment.

"Not 'we', you." The woman clarified.

"How? According to you snoopy over there stole my powers!"

"By giving you new ones. You sacrificed yourself for your duty. Which means we were wrong about humans and for that I am sorry." The woman said sincerely, "But now we must make haste if you're going to live again. So stand over your body and do not move." I quickly moved over my body and the woman aimed her staff at me before it started to glow. _She's not going to shoot! She's not going to shoot you. Don't move, Max. Don't move. _I chanted in my head until I felt a familiar tingle erupt from somewhere deep inside of me and a feeling of strength start branching off from it. A flash of light blinded my eye's and disappeared in matter of seconds before it was just the woman and I again.

"Did it work?" I asked.

"See for yourself." The woman beamed and with a wave of her hand a mirror appeared in front of me and I saw a girl with brown hair and brown eye's looking back at me. The girl had a sparkly black sleeveless dress that wrapped around her neck with ruffles cascading below the chest to mid-thigh with a hood attached to the back. Then a pair of fingerless leather gloves covered her hands with a pair of black legging's under the dress and a pair of black sneakers at the end of them. I let out a gasp and the girl gasped to meaning that this girl had to be me...

"Whoa." I muttered at last.

"Yes, 'whoa' indeed." The woman beamed before adding, "I thought you would prefer sneakers over boots."

"Thanks." I mumbled before remembering Fang and how he was endangered.

"You need to go." The woman said frantically gesturing to my body and I silently knew I probably had to jump in it. I gave her one last smile and said,

"Thank you."

"Just don't let me down." She smiled before fading slowly away.

"Well here goes nothing." I mumbled before with a running start jumping into my body and feeling my memories and powers starting to seep in.

_Time to save the world, Maximum. Time to save the world._

**Alright, yay Max lives! Hey! Now time for some reviews and I can either write the next chapter by Monday or if I get 20 reviews I can get it in my Friday morning. So that is up to you my people! I love your reviews remember, so REVIEW! I'm eager to write!**

**Question of the chapter: What should happen to Iggy?**

**A) He dies**

**B)He turns human**

**C) He runs away and becomes a merchant in India and no one ever see's him again.**

**D) What is actually going to happen.**


	30. Unstoppable

Can Change Be Good?

**I do NOT own Maximum Ride!**

**Chapter 30: Unstoppable**

**MAX POV:**

I move my fingers and toes just to make sure everything's working right before I open my eyes. I quickly access that I'm still on the floor, Fang is still hanging, Cassie's preparing Fang's death, and Iggy's passed out a few feet away from me. Alright now to figure out a plan...

"I kind of feel bad for killing Maxie first when it would have been _so fun _to see her reaction at your death instead, but then again yours was great too Fangy." Cassie teased. I looked towards her in time to see her little ball of light growing bigger and Fang's time growing smaller. _Guess I'm winging it..._I thought solemnly before silently standing up. I gave myself a once over wondering if I had the same powers or if I was going to have to learn new ones because that would suck since I barely knew my other ones.

"Go...to...hell." Fang growled out.

"Been there, done that." Cassie chirped happily raising the glowing ball and pointing it towards Fang. "It's been fun Fang, but I have to take Maxie here back to my world before she starts rotting." Cassie laughed as Fang lowered is head in defeat and before I could even blink she hurdled the ball towards Fang. I quickly sped towards Fang and stepped in front of him before lifting my hands up and stopping Cassie's ball from hitting us.

"Can we go to Disney world instead?" I asked with a smirk before hurtling the ball at her and watching as it collided with her chest and slam her into the floor. But instead of her chest becoming burnt like I was expecting it too, it looked perfectly fine and so did she...I guess having my powers gave her some protection against light...

"I KILLED YOU!" Cassie shrieked in surprise.

"HEY, IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU SUCK AT KILLING PEOPLE!" I sarcastically shrieked back with a stomp of my foot. She let out another growl and flew off the ground and formed another ball of light. With a shrug I quickly formed one of my own and flew off the ground too.

"Well, I see I'll just have to try again now won't I." Cassie growled throwing her ball at me, but I simply threw mine at her and watched as the two collided and burst into a small explosion. I knew we would be here all night if we just threw light at each other, so I kept my eye's on Cassie while silently searching for something that could help me in my mind, but I couldn't come up with anything useful except that I control light. Cassie flew up higher and started circling me like a hawk before speeding up and throwing various sizes of light my way. I dodged the first three balls, but I wasn't so lucky with the fourth when it hit me in the stomach and sent me plowing towards the floor. I heard Cassie let out a laugh from somewhere above me and I knew she was probably preparing another one. I quickly lifted myself off the floor and flew back into the air and with a swipe of my hand the ball of light Cassie was preparing disappeared and I poured on the super speed before plowing into Cassie. Cassie let out a surprised shriek as I plowed us towards the floor, but instead of just connecting with the floor we went through it. Like literally we destroyed the floor and plowed into the boiler room below. I let go of Cassie before we hit the ground and watched as she connected with floor instead of me before flying to the ground. Cassie quickly bounced up and started hurtling towards me, but I moved out of her path before she could hit me and gave her back a hard kick pushing her back to the ground.

"You know one good thing that happened when I was dead?" I asked giving Cassie a strong kick to the side, "Realizing that I am much stronger than I thought." I finished, flying up to the pipes and ripping one-off before flying down to Cassie and stabbing it into her stomach.

"Do you really think a metal pipe can kill me?" Cassie laughed.

"No, but it does buy me enough time to remove your powers." I admitted before jumping on top of her and placing my hands on either side of her head. I closed my eye's and felt my powers connect inside of her like a key being placed in a lock and I started tugging out every ounce of power I could find. I heard Cassie distantly let out a shriek and I felt her start struggling under me, but I continued to creep into her mind.

"I control light, Cassie! Which means I can take it away." I growled as every ounce of light in her slammed into me. I let out a painful gasp at the force and felt a strong breeze start forming around us before I forced my eye's open. While keeping my concentration locked on Cassie, I looked around and saw lights flickering, objects falling, the doors of the boilers slamming open, coals flying around the room, and a strong wind blowing now in a tornado like form around us. It was like a natural disaster, but contained in one room. But my awesomeness aside, I quickly dove back into Cassie's head and with a final pull I dragged the last of my old powers out of Cassie.

"NOOOO!" Cassie screamed, thrashing weakly under me. I was about to release my hands from her temple, but stopped when I felt something strange enter in my head and a voice whisper, _Take away everything..._

_What? _I thought/ asked surprised, but it simply said,

_Exhaurire rapiunt tenebrosam, et expugnabam. _Before I felt it seep away leaving me even more confused. But either way it couldn't help to try, so I left my hands on her temples and closed my eye's before chanting,

"Exhaurire rapiunt tenebrosam, et expugnabam. Exhaurire rapiunt tenebrosam, et expugnabam." I felt the familiar feeling of light start forming around us and before I could finish chanting the strange words again, the light exploded and I felt my hands be ripped off of Cassie and I felt my body be thrown off and into the air. I opened my eye's and watched everything pass my in a blur before I hit the smooth hard wood floor that belonged to the gym. My powers suddenly disappeared and I was left in my human form again. I heard a soft thump beside me and when I looked over I saw Cassie in her human form laying unconsciously next to me. Then that's when I realized by removing everything, I removed everything. Not just my old powers, but her's too. I almost let out a laugh, but instead I wheezed out,

"Have fun being human, Cassie."

**MAX SAVED THE DAY! WHOO!** **How many of you want to see a faxy chapter next? Hmmm. But next will also be an Iggy chapter where you all find out what will happen to him next! But sadly there are only two chapters left. :( So that's why I'm going to be greedy and ask for 15 Reviews for the next chapter, which is written and ready to go! But just to help you out I will leave you with two qotc's!**

**Qotc: Do you want Fax to kiss or Figgy? (I'm willing to do both)**

**Qotc: Do you want a sequel?**


	31. The Moment

Can Change Be Good?

**I do NOT own Maximum Ride!**

**Chapter 31: The Moment**

**MAX POV:**

"MAX! FANG!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I listened to pounding footsteps start to approach me and I tried to sit up, but it was like my body was completely drained and I could barely manage to move my fingers. So I slid my head to the side and looked at Fang who was still hanging from the basketball hoop, he looked about the same from when I left him except for the fact that his wings were starting to tear off his body. After a few more moments, Fang finally looked up at me and I saw worry fill his expression as he gave me a small smirk. I tried to smirk back and say something witty, but that didn't work out.

"M-ax." Fang mumbled at me concerned starting to struggle against his binds. I was about to try to tell him to stop struggling because of his wings, but my attempts were cut off by Iggy's face entering my view.

"MAX! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" He yelled urgently before placing his hands on my shoulders and turning me onto my back. I let out a muffled scream and started struggling weakly under him, but of course it didn't work out. I heard Fang yell from a distance,

"Do-o-n't tou-ch...her!"

"I'm so sorry you guy's. I wasn't under control! She was controlling me! She's been controlling me all this time! She came to my school and put me under her control when she found out I knew Fang and then ordered me to return here and help her destroy you. I didn't want, I didn't want to! I'm so sorry." Iggy cried out with tears swimming in his eye's.

"I-...for-give you." I mumbled out drowsily, 90% sure he wasn't lying. The other 10% was he did more than just scheme with Cassie, you know what I mean...

"You do?" Iggy asked surprised.

"Y-es...you-re...to...much..of...an...Iggy...to..c ome...up-" A cough escaped my lips causing me to end my sentence and lay silently again. _Man, Cassie did a lot more damage to me then I thought... _I thought drowsily. I started seeing black dots clouding my vision and my eyelids felt so very heavy. Maybe I could just rest my eye's for a few minutes...

"Don't do that!" I heard Iggy say urgently, "You might not wake up because you're so drained!"

"He-lp Fang..." I mumbled with my eye's still closed.

"No! You first." Iggy said placing his hands on my temples, but I painfully moved my hands over his and mumbled,

"I-'ll be fi-ne. Ju-st tired. Fang...first."

"Okay." Iggy sighed reluctantly after a few more moments. I felt his hands leave my temples and then I heard his footsteps rushing towards Fang instead. I reopened my eye's again and moved my head back towards Fang to see Iggy in front of him untangling his chains.

"I'm sorry, Fang. For everything." I heard Iggy whisper solemnly. It's probably gonna be a while until either of us trust Iggy again, but I'm pretty sure he's going to be himself again or at least semi like himself again that I will want to hang out with him again.

"Max, your worrying us. We need you to keep talking sweetie." Iggy called out, interrupting my thoughts. I gave my head a hard shake and focused on the boys again to that Fang's wings were free and Iggy was now just working on his hands.

"YOUR NOT SAYING ANYTHING!"

"I'm th-inking..." I called back before singing softly, "_If someone said three years from now...you'd be long gone...I'd punch them out..."_

"I like Pink and all, but could you sing something more cheery." Iggy interrupted again.

"_I...have...a-ll...my fingers...the knife...g-oes...chop...chop...chop..."_

_"_Okay how about we just stop singing all together." Iggy laughed lightly before finishing with Fang. I let out a soft chuckle and rolled on to my back again and just stared at the ceiling blankly. From the corner of my eye I saw Iggy place his hands on Fang's temples and I saw a soft glow start forming slowly around them.

"The perks of being a Liko is that we can heal others. But I don't think you'll be able to fly for a while." Iggy said softly as the light grew brighter. Then in a flash the light disappeared. Then within seconds there were pounding footsteps rushing towards me and then Fang's face filled my vision. His warm hands rested gently on my cheeks as he slowly caressed them sending familiar tingles through my body.

"I thought I lost you." Fang whispered softly.

"Yo-u...couldn't...if..you...wanted...too." I mumbled tiredly with a smirk, but dropping it as I felt an unfamiliar pain shoot through me causing a scream to erupt from my lips.

"IGGY!" Fang yelled, dropping his hands.

"Move." Iggy said quickly shoving Fang over and placing his hands on my temples. I felt a soft tingle travel through my body and I closed my eye's content as heat coursed through my body and I felt my energy slowly start to return.

"This is the only way I could survive all of your beatings." Iggy laughed gently. I felt a small smile grace my lips as the light started to fade before the light disappeared all together. I slowly tested my limbs and when I didn't feel anything weird I finally sat up. I looked at Iggy and Fang more clearly now and I saw that the only marks from the battle were just the dry blood from the scratches and cuts they had before they were healed. Well except for Fang's wings, which had some bones sticking out-of-place. I gently placed my hands on one of the bones and gently rubbed it.

"Your wings..." I mumbled, still rubbing his wings.

"Don't worry in about a week they'll be as good as new." Fang said gently.

"This is all my fault." I sighed, letting go of Fang's wings and standing up.

"Max this is not your fault."

"Yes it is. If I never gained my powers then you wouldn't have to protect me thus preventing you from getting hurt." I exclaimed.

"Yes, but you would be dead."

"Maybe that would have been for the better cause than Iggy would have never been turned into a monster and you would still be living the high school dream without any worries of me..." I started to say, but Fang angrily interrupted by growling,

"Don't you _dare_ say something like that."

"Yeah Max, we care about you. You think we would rather wish you were dead, so we could have an easy/boring life." Iggy cut in. _Well you did try to kill me..._I thought sarcastically, but thought better of saying it out loud. So instead I said,

"I care about you guy's too. But..."

"No 'buts'." Fang interjected, walking over to me and placing his hands on my chin making me look up at him before continuing, "I regret nothing that I've done for you and I would do it all again if I had too."

"That's so corny. When did you become a sap." I laughed after a few moments.

"Shut-up." Fang smirked before tugging me closer and before I knew it his lips were on mine. He started kissing me softly, but after a moment it became more heated and urgent and I liked it. I kissed him back with the same amount of heated passion while tugging at his hair and drawing him closer. I never wanted this kiss to end, but of course since Iggy was here and he had to scream,

"AHHH MY EYE'S!" Fang and I pulled away slowly and I saw a side of Fang I've never seen before and would probably never see again. You see readers, I made a promise that you didn't see when I was dying. It was more to myself then to that strange lady with the staff. I promised that I would give Fang the life he deserved, one that didn't involve risking his life to save me every time I got into trouble. So that's why I have to do this...

"I love you." Fang sighed, resting his forehead on mine and shutting his eye's content. I took one more sniff of his earthy smell and looked at his bright, relaxed features before saying,

"I love you too and I will always will. That's why I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

"What?" Fang asked confused starting to pull away. But I grasped his head in my hands and I sent waves of light into his head. Fang let out a hiss of pain and struggled in my hold, but I sent more light into his head until I could grasp what I needed too...his memories.

"Max what are you doing?" Iggy cried trying to tug me away from Fang, but I simply shrugged off his hands and dove into Fang's mind. I pulled every memory of the past few months away from his head before saying blankly,

"I never turned. My powers never came in. Iggy never became a Liko. You left us behind and are in a relationship with Lissa and you hang with the populars still..." I felt tears start to trail down my cheeks as I saw his face turn blank and his eye's glaze over,

"You're a keeper and you hurt your wings in a fight with some demons that were trying to possess some kids. You don't see me often anymore, you still pick on me, and you think not being friends with me is for the best and will keep me safe." I choked out before leaving his mind and placing him gently on the ground. Fang's eye's were now closed and he was snoring softly like the whole past hour never happened.

"What did you do." Iggy asked wearily stepping beside me.

"I made him forget."

**ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! AHHHHH! SO I WANT REVIEWS! PLEASE! **

**QOTC: What do you want to happen in the last chapter?**

**15 Reviews update Sunday.**

**30 Reviews, update tomorrow.**


	32. The End?

Can Change Be Good?

**I do NOT own Maximum Ride!**

**Chapter 32: The End?**

**MAX POV:**

3 Months Later:

I appeared behind the Lizard Liko and it's face changed from a mask of fury to one of surprise before I plunged my fist into his chest and grasped his heart.

"When will you guy's ever learn?" I teased as the Liko grasped my fist trying to tug my arm out, but I just glared into its eye's as I pulled his heart from his chest. The Liko toppled to the ground and I gave it a small kick just to make sure you know, it was dead. When it didn't make a move I let out a sigh of relief before deforming and glancing around the ally to make sure no one saw this little scene. As you all know I saved the world from the thing that is a Cassie and it's been three months since I've had a problem with her or her kind trying to take over the world. I've begun to trust Iggy more as time went by and he was starting to become just like his old self. He even grew some balls and asked Ella out last month and they've been doing pretty well for all I know. Well I do know because I've become good friends with Ella and I'm sure she's completely human, which is a nice change from my past chose in friends. Then there's Fang...I haven't seen him since I dropped him off in his bed 3 months ago. You probably wondering how I've been able to avoid him for 3 months, well it's not hard when you transfer schools. Yea, I transferred schools because let's be honest I had a lot of problems in the past long before I found out I was protector. It actually hasn't been that bad either, I've made quite a few friends and I'm just considered average there instead of the freak. Which is funny because I am a freak, a really awesome freak though. Anyway Iggy still goes to Fang's school and Iggy keeps me updated because I do care about him. So all I know about Fang is he's dating Lissa and made her not such a female dog or stripper in training, which I was really surprised about. But hey people can change. He's also plays second base on the baseball team now and Iggy say's he see's him flying around every now and then. But I already knew that because let's just say I hear what sounds like a giant bird hang on my balcony when I'm '_sleeping_'. There now that I've finished explaining the past 3 months of my life why not we return to the present shall we...

"Ugh, I sometimes I hate my job." I muttered picking up some papers from a dumpster and placing them around the dead Liko. I was about to light the Liko with my lighter when my phone decided it would be a good time to ring.

"He-"

"MAX!" Ella sang from the other end.

"Hey, Ells." I said with a sigh before lighting the Liko and putting my lighter away.

"What'cha doing?"

"Letting things on fire." I answered casually.

"OMG Are you camping?! Please say no!"

"Why?" I laughed.

"Uh, cause the Spring Fling is tonight, duh!" Ella exclaimed excitedly.

"So? I don't go to your school anymore."

"SOOOO! Ugh, It's only the biggest social event of the year and I'm inviting you as my date." Ella said pleasantly.

"What about Iggy?"

"Oh he's coming, but he said he wants to take Ratchet instead." Ella sighed.

"Ratchet? As in hot basketball player Ratchet?" I laughed in surprise.

"I know! I was surprised too, but apparently there like best friends now and they have this weird brother love."

"Whoa! Best friends. EXCUSE ME!" I exclaimed offended.

"Yea, they've hung out lately."

_"_So, that's who he's been blowing me off for." I muttered angrily. How dare he replace me for a...a..._jock. _I saved his life and this is how he repays me. Ugh, boys...

"I know he's been blowing me off too! You think he would want to make out with me more than just once a day." Ella exclaimed, interrupting my thoughts.

"Alright that's it girl! I was going to say no, but after hearing that we are going to have to get back at Iggy." I declared. I stomped out the flames as Ella squealed distantly through the phone.

"How?"

"We are going to cancel him out of our friend group for just tonight and I'm going to be your boyfriend for the night." I replied with a smile.

"Really?" Ella squealed again.

"Yep! Except I'm going to be a better one and take you out to dinner and crap."

"YEAH! I would say pick me up at 7, but I have to help get you ready. So come over now." Ella ordered. That's right ordered, not asked. I'm rubbing off on her.

"But it's only four." I whined.

"I know so little time, so you better hurry." Then with that Ella hung up her phone. I muttered a few poor chose in words before transforming again and flying back to my house.

* * *

><p>6 PM<p>

"You look fantastic!" Ella exclaimed as I helped her zip up her dress.

"Well, I would hope so since it took us two hours." I laughed at her jumpy form.

"Okay will turn towards the mirror in five, four, three, two, now!" We both smiled and spun towards her mirror and I let out a gasp when I saw my reflection. I had my hair curled with sliver glitter scattered over it. Then I had on a tight black dress that fit around my curves with one long sleeve on my left shoulder while my right was bare. Then a sliver crescent moon was on my right side reaching from my arm pit to my hip. The dress ended at my knees and then below that was just a pair of black converse because I refuse to wear heels! Ella though looked stunning with her dark hair spun up in a fancy up-do and a gold fit and flare dress and a pair of strappy black heels. She had light make-up on, just like mine and other than that we were ready.

"We look great!" Ella squealed with a clap of her hands.

"Thanks Ells." I said giving her a side hug.

"No prob! I love when you play Barbie doll." She smiled before walking over and grabbing her purse.

"WAIT!" I yelled quickly, remembering the idea I thought of earlier.

"What, why!"

"Well I'm your boyfriend for tonight, so I have to do this right." I explained before rushing out of her bedroom and towards her stairs.

"WAIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Ella screamed after me. I just let out a laugh and hurried down her stairs.

"Oh, Max you look-" I heard Mrs. Martinez (Ella's Mom) say from the kitchen. But I cut her off by saying,

"Hold that thought Mrs. M." I ran out there front door and in to her bushes where I pulled out a bouquet white roses. (Mrs. M's favorite) Then with a dust of my dress, I walked back up the porch and rang the doorbell. A few moments later Mrs. M opened the door and her smiling face turned to one of confusion when she saw it was just me.

"Max, what are-"

"Mrs. Martinez! It is so wonderful to see you again. You are looking fabulous as usual." I beamed before giving her a big hug and stepping inside.

"Thank-you?" She replied confused.

"These are for you and if I may say it is an honor to be taking your lovely daughter to this fine dance tonight." I smiled, handing her the flowers.

"Oh, Max." Mrs. M laughed with a smile and a shake of her head before calling,

"Ella your date is here!" I heard Ella's heels click through her hall and when she reached her stairs and saw the scene I've created, I knew she was laughing on the inside by the smile she had on her face.

"You're such an idiot." She laughed before descending the stairs gracefully while Mrs. M pulled out her phone and took a few shots of her.

"Your idiot." I pointed out while offering her my arm, which she happily took with a smile. Mrs. M took a few more pictures of us laughing and posing before we said our goodbye's and headed to Ella's car, but right before we started it Ella's phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked. A voice on the other side gave a chirpy reply and Ella quickly hung up her phone. I looked at her curiously and she said,

"It was Iggy."

"Ex's are so annoying." I said sarcastically.

"I know." She agreed with a smile. Then right when she pulled out of the driveway my phone rang. I looked at the ID and it said _Your Idiot._

"Oh so now you want to talk." I said into the phone.

"What do you mean?" Iggy asked confused.

"Oh, like you don't know! WE ARE THROUGH IGGY!" I screamed dramatically into the phone before snapping it shut.

"Bad break-up." Ella asked.

"Nah, I just lost my idiot." I sighed. Ella and I laughed as we drove towards the nearest Dunkin Donuts where we are going to feast on muffins and coffee before the dance. I know we're so classy.

* * *

><p>"OMG! Come on let's dance." Ella said dragging me towards the dance floor. I laughed as we spun each other around and danced to the latest pop song. We were at the dance obviously and it was decorated end to toe with stars and flowers giving it a late spring night kind of feel. Well except for the smell of sweat and gym shorts since we were in the gym and all. After a few more dances, Ella leaned towards me and asked,<p>

"Do you see Iggy!?" I glanced around the gym and saw kids dancing, drinking, and talking all over the place, but then I spotted a familiar blonde dancing with a very hot guy with sunglasses near the door.

"Over there." I said pointing towards the doors. Iggy laughed at something Ratchet said and I could practically feeling Ella seething next to me.

"Calm down, Ella there just hanging out." I laughed at her jealously.

"It's just, UGH! You know?"

"Totally." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up." She grumbled.

"Me-ow!" I laughed.

"Hey let's make him notice us. Here let's grind." Ella suggested urgently.

"Man your really going all out with this."

"You know it." Ella said pulling me against her before we moved our bodies roughly against each-other. We tried laughing really loudly and obnoxiously, but Iggy just wasn't getting the hint and I pretty sure we were starting to scare all the other partiers.

"Ugh this isn't working." I sighed, fixing my dress.

"I know and this is starting to hurt." Ella sighed, rubbing her chest.

"Here, hang on." I said before stalking towards the punch table and grabbing two cups of red punch. I was about to walk back towards Ella when I saw a familiar red-head and dark-haired figure making their way towards the punch bowl.

"Crap." I muttered trying to squeeze my way through the clusters of bodies. Wait, why do I have to escape? He doesn't even know what I look like without glasses and pigtails since I erased his memory. With relieved sigh I slowed my pace and made my way towards Ella, but stopped when I heard a shrill voice ask,

"Max?

"Shoot." I muttered, forgetting that I didn't erase Lissa's memory. So with a growl, I plastered a fake smile onto my face and spun back around and said in mock surprise,

"Lissa!"

"Omg, it is you!" Lissa squealed releasing Fang's hand and running over to me with a hug.

"I didn't know you were coming." Lissa said before pulling away.

"I didn't either." I laughed awkwardly.

"God, you look great." Lissa smiled.

"You too." I said with a fake one.

"Well I would hate to keep you away from your date." Lissa beamed.

"Have a great time." I said before turning around and walking towards Ella. I looked back one more time to see Lissa still smiling at me and Fang looking at me in surprise.

"There you are. Oh thank god you got drinks. I hope they didn't spike them too much." Ella sighed reaching for a glass, but I shooed her hand away and said,

"These aren't for drinking."

"What do you-"

"Max!" I heard a husky voice interrupt. I spun towards the voice and my heart little froze at the sight of Fang pushing himself through the see of bodies. His face looked brighter and happier, just like when I told him I loved him. Too bad he forgot and his now just happier probably because he doesn't have to worry about me.

"Is that Nick coming towards you." Ella asked in awe.

"Yep." I sighed.

"Wow. Are you guy's friends again or something?" Ella asked in surprise.

"No, why?" I asked curiously.

"Well I've never seen him look that happy, like ever." Ella explained in awe as he made his way over to us.

"What?"

"Yeah, He's not a total jerk-off anymore, but he still doesn't smile like that at anyone. Not even Lissa." Ella said. I looked at her in shock and thought, _Oh glob he remembers!_ But wouldn't he be mad at me for making him forget?

"Hey." Fang breathed when he reached us.

"Hold that thought." I said handing Fang one of the cups of the punch before pouring the other one on Ella's shoes.

"Hey what was that-"

"OH MY GOD! ELLA YOUR WATER BROKE!" I screamed dramatically. Everyone stopped dancing and turned towards us in shock. Then I heard a voice scream after a few moments of silence,

"ELLA YOU WERE PREGNANT. BUT WE'VE BEEN ONLY DATING FOR A MONTH AND WE HAVEN'T...OMG YOUR CHEATING ON ME!" I saw Iggy storming towards us angrily before he screamed,

"IT WAS MAX WASN'T IT! THAT'S WHY YOU BROKE UP WITH ME MAX, WASN'T IT? YOU FELT SO GUILTY FOR STEALING MY GIRL AND KNOCKING HER UP RIGHT?."

"Yea Iggy, I knocked up your girlfriend nine months ago when I barely knew her." I said sarcastically with a shrug.

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!" Ella declared loudly, which made everyone seem to relax and go back to there lives.

"There I got his attention." I said with a smile before taking the glass from Fang and chugging it down.

"Hey, slow down. I'm pretty sure that's spiked." Fang laughed, taking the glass from me.

"Why do you care?" I said with a smirk.

"Why wouldn't I?" Fang asked in surprise.

"Well if I recall you said we weren't friends."

"What? You're my best friend why would I say that?" Fang asked confused.

"We're not best friends." I replied coldly before walking away.

"Max, wait! I'm sorry about all that, but I've changed...again. But for the better this time." Fang said grabbing me by the waist and spinning me around. When I just glared at him he let out a sigh and tugged me closer before saying,

"Let's dance." He led me towards the dance floor and started swaying us this way and that.

"I feel like something happened between us, something big cause this is going to sound weird. But when I saw you a feeling I've never felt went through me and all I could think of is seeing you." Fang breathed out, embarrassed.

"That is weird." I said. Fang let out a laugh, like an actual laugh and spun us around before saying,

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder. Just enjoying the feel of his warm body against mine again. I felt his heart beat faster through his tux and I let out a soft laugh before saying,

"I'm going to give you a hard attack if I get any closer."

"It's worth the risk." Fang said, holding me tighter.

"Fang, I don't think Lissa would like this." I teased, pulling away.

"Why, not. She suggested I ask you to dance." Fang smiled.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Yea, she thought it would be good for us to talk." Fang laughed at my horrified expression before returning me to his arms. I was about to lean in to his chest again, but stopped when I felt a familiar prickle go down my neck and since Fang was right here it had to be a Liko. You I've improved majorly with my powers and I've learned how to sense the Likos when there near. So that's how I know there is a Liko in the school parking lot right now. Sigh, sometimes I hate my job.

"I have to go." I said, pulling away from Fang reluctantly.

"What, why?" Fang asked confused.

"Uh, I promised my dad that would wash his car tonight before he returns from Berlin in 2 weeks." I lied easily.

"He wants you to wash his car two weeks in advance?"

"Yea, my dad's weird like that." I fake laughed and started rushing away. But before I could reach the double doors, I felt a warm arm snake around my waist and a familiar husky voice say,

"Wait." I felt Fang's body tense against my back and I knew he sensed the Liko too. I have to do something and fast.

"Fang, I really have to go."

"No, wait here." Fang said, getting ready to take off. But I promised to protect him now, so I did the first thing that came to my head. I kneed him in the stomach with all my strength.

"Oomp." Fang mumbled, doubling over in surprise. I quickly ran out of his grasp and started sprinting towards the doors.

"MAX, WAIT!" Fang called. But I was already through the doors and scanning the parking lot. I saw a dark shadow lurking towards the doors and I lifted my hands preparing to transform. But then I felt something hard knock into my side and two arms loop around me before I could hit the ground. I quickly turned around in surprise and I saw Fang's dark eye's staring down at me and behind him his wings protruding from his back.

"Fang..."

"Don't tell! I promise to explain all this later." He said quickly, scanning the area nervously. Really, even when I make him forget about protecting me, he still feels the urge to protect me! Fang and his stupid chivalry. I swear this boy is going to get himself killed from protecting a cat or something with the hero-gene he seems to carry.

"Fang, it's over there." I said, pointing towards the shadow. Fang looked down at me confused before looking at the shadow starting to slide towards us.

"_Young Love, I see._" The thing hissed.

"Yeah. Don't you just love to see the sparks fly." I growled before throwing out my hand and throwing a burst of light his way. I heard Fang let out a gasp and look down at me in wonder and surprise.

"I guess we both have some explaining to do." I shrugged with a smile before shoving him playfully away and yelling,

"Poder Arriba!" The familiar light struck me and I quickly transformed and flew high into the air before lunging down towards the Liko and doing the thing I do best...saving the world.

**The End! Yeah! I finished the story, but you know what I love you guy's so much, that if I get a ton of Reviews I will add a bonus chapter about Iggy and well you'll just have to see...**


	33. SEQUEL!

"The Change Begins" Sequel to "Can Change Be Good?" Yes I finally made it! Go check it out if you haven't! :)


End file.
